TMNT vs-and Cloud (remastered)
by mesias619
Summary: Los hamato siempre han luchado solos contra el clan del pié y los krangs, pero ahora un nuevo personaje entra en esta historia ¿sera acaso el peor enemigo que hayan tenido o posiblement sea un gran aliado?
1. Chapter 1

[Fuego y Hielo. Hielo y Fuego. Dos fuerzas de la naturaleza siempre en conflicto. Ambos , capaces de arrasar con todo a su paso por separado. Nadie podría estar cerca de alguno de estos por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando están juntos, poseen el potencial para crear el elemento más esencial para la vida]

* * *

Tanto las tortugas como su amiga humana April estaban en la guarida haciendo lo que era de costumbre: Rafa con sus comics, Leo con su programa de 'héroes espaciales', Dony en su laboratorio, Mikey preparando otra fusión de pizza con no se qué y April entrenando con el maestro Splinter, después de lo acontecido con el señor Oi Neil quien se convirtió en un murciélago Dony no paraba de buscar alguna cura, de hecho una vez sus hermanos lo durmieron después de 3 días sin descanso tratando de buscar la fórmula, en esta ocasión solo estaría hasta las 10 de la noche en su laboratorio y como eran 9:50 pm de seguro no tardaría en salir, cambiando de lugar a la sala

"guuuuaaaauu ese fue el mejor episodio de héroes espaciales de la historia" menciono leo después de que termino el programa

"aun no comprendo cómo es que te gusta esa basura" le dijo rafa viendo como su estaba tan emocionado con lo que veía

"¡no es basura! Es uno de los mejores programas de la historia, si tu lo vieras de vez en cuando de seguro no dirías lo mismo" le sugirió el

"si como no, cuando suceda eso destructor se aliara con nosotros" respondió el más rudo sarcásticamente

"hola chicos" saludo april saliendo del dojo con el maestro splinter a un lado

"hola april" le devolvieron el saludo

"oigan ¿y dony?" pregunto al no notar al de la banda morada

"en su laboratorio como siempre" respondió rafa

"¿otra vez? Creí que estaría afuera de ahí"

"pues ya ves que no es así" respondió ahora leo

"debo hablar con él, entiendo de que quiera traer de vuelta a mi padre pero no debe estarse poniendo así"

"ojala y te haga caso, porque a nosotros ni nos miro" respondió de nuevo rafa

"eso espero, aun sigo sin entender por qué hace todo esto"

Aquel comentario puso algo inquietos a los hermanos ya que ambos sabían de lo que dónatelo sentía por april, pero prometieron no decir nada a menos que su hermano se los pidiera, la chica se encamino directo al laboratorio mas no pudo atravesar la puerta debido a que estaba cerrado con seguro por lo que golpeo de manera suave para llamar su atención

"¿quién?"

"soy yo, april"

"¡APRIL!" después de caerse de su asiento fue directo a la puerta

"ho-hola april"

"donnie ¿puedo pasar a tu laboratorio? Necesito hablar contigo"

"ammm s-si claro pasa"

"gracias" después de que april entro donnie cerró la puerta (no sean mal pensados)

Mientras tanto en el dojo:

Splinter estaba meditando como siempre, pero en esta ocasión no podía concentrarse por alguna razón no podía y la única vez que le ocurrió eso fue después del ataque de destructor a su familia

"¿pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo concentrarme? Acaso ¿algo se avecina?" se preguntaba tratando de meditar

Volviendo al laboratorio:

"donnie por favor" su amiga le intentaba explicar que intentara descansar aunque sea por lo menos 5 minutos

"no april, prometí que traería a tu padre y eso es lo que haré" respondió decidido

"si lo sé, pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente es que te mates para encontrar una cura, te estás sobrepasando y eso no es bueno"

"april yo no estoy sobrepasándome"

"claro que si, mírate ya ni puedes con tu alma"

"exageras april, yo no me estoy…" estaba dando más excusas pero fue interrumpido por una caricia de su amiga en la mejilla, provocando que donnie se pusiera tan rojo como un chile

"por favor donnie deja por un momento esto, yo también quiero que regrese mi padre, pero no por eso me voy a desvelar todas las noches, por favor descansa, por mi ¿sí?"

Pensó por un momento lo que le pidió su amiga y al final acepto

"está bien, lo dejare por un rato"

"¿ya vas a salir donnie?" pregunto leo del otro lado de la puerta

"que, que ammm a si ya voy" tomo su Bo fue directo a la puerta pero antes de abrirla…

"nos vemos luego" se despidió el genio

"si claro, está bien" de ahí salió juntándose con sus hermanos para salir a la superficie, una vez estando sola en el laboratorio pensó que a lo mejor y podría ser les de ayuda, y como tenia ya ganas de pelear contra uno que otro kraang tomo su arma y fue detrás de ellos a una distancia favorable

En otra parte de la ciudad:

" _tengo que esconderme_ " en las calles de nueva york, alguien se mantenía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y de hecho así era pues con cada patrulla que veía se daba la vuelta y trataba de que no lo vieran, usaba como vestimenta una chaqueta de cuero obscura, por dentro de esta un chaleco gris a medio cerrar con capucha, camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla y botas. En un momento sintió un dolor de cabeza terrible por lo que cayó de rodillas y lo tomo con ambas manos esperanzado a que el dolor se le fuera. Mientras pasaba eso, en su mente escuchaba una voz lúgubre, gruesa y espantosa el cual le exigía un tributo

" **mátalos** "

"¡no! ¡no quiero hacerlo!"

" **mátalos** "

"¡déjame en paz!"

" **mátalos** "

El dolor continuaba y el trataba de no gritar para no llamar mas la atención de lo que había hecho, así que entro en el primer callejón que encontró para que no lo vieran, por desgracia un grupo de tres personas que no eran los dragones púrpura se encontraban fumando hierba cuando lo vieron

"oigan amigos, miren lo que dejó el basurero" comentó uno de ellos acercándose les

"vaya que si está acabado" comento otro

"eso le pasa por meterse mucha droga" hablo el ultimo

"no se ustedes, pero esa chaqueta que trae me gusta mucho" volvió a hablar el primero

"po-por favor, váyanse"

"wow ¿que les parece? Este idiota nos dice que nos larguemos ¿no creen que necesite que lo corrijamos?"

"si hay que darle su merecido"

"no esperen por favo..." fue demasiado tarde, una navaja atravesó la piel de su cuerpo llegando a penetrar en el estómago, no conforme con eso el pandillero lo saco y lo volvió a clavar una y otra vez hasta completar 15 apuñaladas. Una vez termino su trabajo con el moribundo arrojo su cuerpo a medio metro de distancia y se sacudió las manos

"¡eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros!"

Se dispusieron a irse de ahí antes de que llegara la policía riendo del logro que obtuvieron al matar al entrometido.

Lástima que no fue así.

Uno de ellos volteó a atrás al sentir una presencia, solo para ver que su víctima estaba parado como si no fuese herido de muerte

"o-oye amigo"

"¿que sucede?"

"cr-cr-creo que d-deberíamos correr"

"¿y eso por que?"

El solo señalo el lugar donde estaba el moribundo logrando que los dos lo miraran. El responsable de su ataque vio un detalle en sus ojos pues juraría que antes eran de color café claro casi llegando a ser color miel, no de color rojo-anaranjado y rasga... ¡¿rasgados?!

Sin perder tiempo, el extraño lanzó lo que parecía una cadena de aspecto quemada rodeando el cuello de su atacante y acercandolo a el, otras dos salieron de su espalda y tomaron por la cintura a sus amigos

El pandillero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna debido al terror que lo invadía, luego fue atravesado la misma cantidad de veces con una cuarta cadena, a los otros dos les arranco los brazos y rompió sus cuellos

" **eso les enseñará a no meterse conmigo** " fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a trepar por los muros usando el marco de las ventanas como apoyo, llegando arriba corrió por los techos sin destino alguno con un parkour impecable.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se encuentren


	2. Chapter 2

A unas calles de donde ocurrió la masacre, las tortugas saltaban buscando algo de acción sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo perseguidos por su amiga que si bien ya podía saltar techos gracias al maestro splinter aun no lograba ir al mismo ritmo que sus amigos, leo noto que unos tipos estaban saqueando lo que parecía una farmacia por lo que ordeno a sus hermanos que se detuvieran

"que paso leo" pregunto mikey

"miren haya" señalo leo abajo "seguro son los krangs"

"pero ¿por que robarían una farmacia? los laboratorios son su objetivo" explico donnie

"pues no se tu, pero yo estoy ansioso de patear el trasero de un krang o dos" expreso rapha apretando sus nudillos

"no espera" le advirtió leo pero fue demasiado tarde, rapha ya había llamado la atención de los kraangs así que no les quedo de otra que ir a ayudarlo, por otra parte april se escondió en un callejón para que no la encontraran, saco su abanico que le había dado splinter antes, mientras tanto el asesino solo se dedicaba a verlos desde uno de los techos de los edificios. Se le hacía curioso que criaturas como esas existieran, pero en si no les importaba en lo mas mínimo

"esto es fácil" expreso rapha mientras le daba una patada a un krang "¿no podemos acabarlos y ya?"

"no, necesitamos saber que tiene de especial este lugar" respondió leo mientras esquivaba los ataques de otro

"BOYAKASAAA" grito mikey embistiendo a un par de krangs

donnie trataba de llegar al camión ya que lo que estuvieran robando lo krangs no era nada bueno para ellos y el resto de nueva york, no se dio cuenta de que uno estaba por darle un disparo con un láser por la espalda cuando escucho un grito

"ESO NUNCA" al voltear vio a april propinándole una patada en el abdomen del krang lanzándolo contra un muro

"¿april?" se pregunto donnie

"¿april?" le siguio mikey

"¿april?" luego rapha

"¿april?" y al ultimo leo

"¿april que haces aquí? no ves que estamos en una pelea con los krangs" la regaño donnie

"quería ayudarlos, además no soy frágil puedo defenderme sola"

"no debes estar aquí, vuelve a la alcantarilla ahora"

"no"

"hazlo april vete"

"que no"

"par de tórtolos en vez de que discutan ayúdenos" les sugirió rapha forcejeando con dos krangs logrando que ambos se sonrojaran y dejaran de discutir, april comenzó a pelear y donnie no tuvo de otra que seguir en la batalla, al llevar un rato leo noto que los robots no acababan eso o que aguantaban más de lo normal

" _esto es raro, no se supone que nos costara tanto trabajo, algo anda mal_ " "CHICOS ES UNA TRAMPA"

y de la nada aparecieron un grupo del clan del pie siendo dirigidos por karai

"nos volvemos a ver tortugas" dijo karai con una media sonrisa

"karai..." respondió leo serio, aunque fuera su enemiga aun sentía algo por ella

"miren quien llego ¿que no se hartan de perder?" respondió de manera altanera rapha

"Los que van a perder ahora serán ustedes"

y como si fura película de terror (de drama desde el punto de vista del asesino) los robots vencidos se levantaron como si nada les hubiera pasado, de hecho ni un rasguño tenían en sus camuflajes de humanos por lo que daban a entender al sujeto que los vigilaba que eran personas altamente entrenadas mas emocional que físicamente y no que eran aliens de otra dimensión

"objetivo capturado" respondió uno de los krangs tomando a april desprevenida de la muñeca y alejándola de los demás

"NO APRIL" corrió directo a ella al igual que sus hermanos pero fueron detenidos tanto por los del pie como los krangs arrinconándolos en una esquina (todo siempre fue en la calle) dejando a april en medio, los demás krangs y del pie (con karai) atrás del krang que tenia a april a unos metros y las tortugas junto con los otros krangs y del pie a la izquierda

"ADN del objetivo obtenido, april o' neil ya no es de utilidad, preparando eliminación" respondió el krang que logro obtener una muestra de la sangre de april y quien tenia un láser apuntando en frente de april

Por parte del hombre encapuchado, solo sonrió divertido por ver un homicidio tan patético como ese, de haber sido el su verdugo pudo haberle sacado los ojos con sus dedos

"AAPRIIL" grito a más no poder donnie e intentando liberarse de los enemigos que los tenían en esa parte al ver que april estaba por ser destruida

"DONNIE AUXILIO" grito ella al ver su destino en frente de luz morada, a pesar de todo karai no quería que hubiera muertos ni mucho menos alguien que tambien sufrió lo que ella: perder a su madre, mas no podía impedirlo

a 10% de que terminara de cargarse el arma, a tan solo 3 segundos de la muerte de abril, lo que pareciera solamente una sombra llego quedando entre april y el krang, ni una micra de segundo paso cuando esa sombra corto el arma por la mitad provocando que explotara y se creara un muro de fuego que llegaba a separar por la mitad la calle

antes de que el krang le diera el tiro de gracia april había cerrado los ojos para esperar el disparo, más lo único que escucho fue una explosión la cual la dejo sorda por unos segundos, cuando logro volver a oír comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente creyendo que fue donnie quien la salvo, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que era otro su salvador, no era ninguno de las tortugas si no una persona misteriosa que le estaba dando la espalda

"mu-muchas gracias señor" fue todo lo que pronunció ella, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna de el "disculpe pero, no creo que sea bueno que esté aquí, debemos irnos antes que..."

" **mjmjmjmj** " aquella risa silenciosa le hizo sentir escalofríos pues se escuchó tan perturbadora que prefirió no hablarle

Sin que nadie se enterara, el preparaba su movida para hacer una carnicería humana

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

cuando las tortugas apenas acabaron con los estorbos aquella persona ya había salvado a april, lo que les aliviano mucho pero no entendían por que su amiga lo vio con temor. del otro lado del muro de fuego ni karai ni los ninjas del pie ni los krangs podían ver que o quien logro evitar la muerte de april o' neil

"no se como paso, pero sea quien sea no me da confianza" pensó karai al ver la silueta del ser misterioso, a todos excepto los krang sentían un escalofrió por la espalada

del otro lado

"chicos ¿quien es el?" pregunto mikey

"no sabemos, pero salvo la vida de april y eso es lo que cuenta" respondió donnie sin dejar de ver al desconocido

"¿y vieron como llego? ni siquiera nos dio oportunidad de parpadear" expreso rapha sorprendido por la velocidad con la que llego

"que tal si vamos a agradecerle por salvar a nuestra amiga" opino leo aceptando los otros tres, siendo algo raro pues rapha no suele seguir a leo, mientras april seguía viendolo con temor

Después de haber asustado a la pelirroja comenzó a caminar lentamente acercándose mas al muro de fuego creada por la explosión, evitando a las tortugas que tuvieran contacto con el

los del pie notaron que la silueta comenzaba a moverse hacia su dirección lo que les causaba algo de nervios, luego notaron que la silueta cruzo el fuego sin daño alguno deteniéndose para ver cuantos eran, todos quedaron extrañados al ver al hombre que les enfrentaba ya que nunca lo habían visto, sin embargo el sonrió de lado mostrando uno de los colmillos algo grande, tan solo hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha indicando que lo atacaran

"krangs acaben con el desconocido" ordeno uno de los kangs, y todos prepararon sus pistolas lasers

todos los krangs comenzaron a disparar mientras que el corría directo a uno de ellos al estilo de naruto (ya saben con los brazos levantados por atrás), llegando con el krang le propino una patada que lo mando a volar a tres calles, a otro le agarro la cabeza y lo lanzo contra los demás derribando a la mayoría, las tortugas estaban impresionadas por lo movimientos pero lo que no se esperaban era esto. toro de los krang intento dispararle, pero ese maldito era sobrehumanamente mas rápido así que llego junto al krang y... ¡atravesó su estomago con su mano! (en la parte donde esta el alien) al siguiente lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo arrojo a los demás derrumbándolo y al ultimo krang en pie lo decapito tan rápido que el ni se dio cuenta que era un robot, le dio una patada arrojándolo con el montón explotando dejando solo a tres de ellos quienes de inmediato se retiraron de ahí. Los del pié reaccionaron y también fueron a atacarlo, todos corrieron en su dirección mientras el esperaba riendo. Al primero le atravesó el pecho con el brazo izquierdo para luego arrojarlo a otros dos que estaban alejados, al segundo lo esquivo y aprovecho el momento para arrancarle la espina dorsal. El siguiente lo tomó de la cabeza, lo levantó y lo azotó contra el suelo rompiendole el cuello. Otro que intentó atacarlo le dobló ambos brazos en diferentes direcciones para después quitárselos, a otro lo hizo caerse para aplastarle la cabeza de un pisotón y al ultimo lo decapito tomando su cabeza y con fuerza separarlo del cuerpo. Después de aquel espectáculo los soldados que no fueron a atacarlo huyeron despavoridos al igual que Bradford, Xever y Karai, esta última no se percató que aquel loco vio por donde se fue por lo que la siguió. Cuando las tortugas rodearon la cortina de fuego se impactaron al ver tal cantidad de sangre y muertos, luego vieron a karai irse y al psicópata seguirla, fue en eso que leo sintió pánico y sin pensarlo fue tras ellos siendo seguido por sus hermanos

mientras tanto...

karai estaba agotada, prácticamente ya no podía seguir mas, llego a un edificio en donde se recargo en la escalera de un deposito de agua con su mano derecha para descansar un poco

"ha ha ha al ha al menos ha ha lo perdí, no creo que sea capaz ha ha de ha correr tanto" pensó karai con la cabeza abajo y con los ojos cerrados aun tratando de recuperar el aliento hasta que escucho un susurro detrás de ella el cual decía

" **detrás de ti imbécil** " karai abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar, no supo como logro alcanzarla pero lo que si sabia era que no quería morir

" _no importa nada, pase lo que pase derrota a tu enemigo por mas fuerte que sea, porque tu eres mi hija_ " pensó ella en las palabras de destructor lo cual la animó a pelear

ella aprovechando que estaba de espaldas intento darle una patada, pero lo único que logro fue que cloud sostuviera su pie derecho con la mano izquierda, el sonrió de lado y con un empujón en el pie la mando volar hasta una puerta que estaba en la azotea de otro edificio sin llegar a abrirla, en un parpadeo la tomo del cuello y le dio varios puñetazos en la cara que la dejaron toda ensangrentada, luego le encesto un rodillazo en las costillas rompiéndole dos en el lado derecho y tres en el lado izquierdo dándole también un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ella cayo de rodillas, los golpes que le había dado la dejaron dañada a mas no poder y el parecía que ni se sentía fatigado, la vuelve a tomar de cuello y la estrella con la puerta, sosteniéndola en ese lugar alza su kunai del lado izquierdo y lo eleva a una altura favorable

Ella comenzó a llorar por su vida, pero no podía decir ni una palabra debido a que aun estaba siendo agarrada de su garganta " **muere** "

"DETENTE" karai sintió como el agarre del psicópata se deshacía hasta que la soltó cayendo ella en el suelo, cuando las tortugas llegaron lo que encontraron no lo creían, el extraño miraba a karai quien por los daños no podía levantarse, leo al verla en ese estado exploto en rabia

"¡maldito, pagarás por lo que hiciste!" los cuatro se abalanzaron en contra de el, mas leo era el único que quería protegerla, los demás solo querían detenerlo

El maldito gruño por haber sido interrumpido, y debido a eso hizo algo que nadie logró hacer con las tortugas: dejarlos igual o peor que como los dejo destructor la primera vez que ellos se enfrentaron, los cuatro estaban en el suelo con los siguientes daños: leo tenia una pierna y costillas rotas, rapha sufría de hemorragias internas y demostraba varios cortes en su piel, donnie tenia una herida profunda en su abdomen y la columna estaba dañada mas no era para quedarse paralitico si acaso no se movería por un par de días y mikey estaba descalabrado con los brazos dislocado

La tentación de acabar con sus vidas lo empezó a carcomér pero prefiero no continuar, solo les dio una ultima mirada llena de locura y sadismo para después retirarse de igual manera que como llego, karai a pesar de sus daños logro levantarse y lentamente se retiro del lugar, justo cuando karai ya no estaba april había llegado, observando la aterradora escena pero le alegro que aun estaban vivos, al llegar a la alcantarilla april cargaba a donnie y rapha arrastraba a sus otros dos hermanos

"¡¿pero que les paso?! " pregunto splinter al salir del dojo, viendo como estaban sus hijos "april ¿acaso destructor los ataco?"

"no sensei fue... otra persona" respondio dejando a donnie en el suelo, después de todo el caparazón les daba peso extra

"¿que? ¿pero quien?"

"un encapuchado hug... un maldito asesino" respondió rapha recostándose en el suelo, eso dejo a splinter tenso, antes de que ellos se fueran ya tenia el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal pero ¿alguien mas tiene la misma capacidad que oroku saki?

en la guarida del pie:

"¿donde diablos esta mi hija?" se pregunto destructor ya que ella no suele llegar tarde de sus misiones, el estaba sentado donde siempre cuando las puerta se abrieron dejando ver a karai totalmente dañada "¡karai ¿pero que diablos paso?!"

"fue-fue..." dijo antes de desmayarse, los ninjas que se quedaron en el edificio la recogieron para darle primeros auxilios, lo que le había pasado a su 'hija' lo dejo tenso ¿quien pudo haberle hecho eso? de cualquier forma no se dejaría ganar ante solo una persona, aunque esa persona lo superaba

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Mi nombre, es Miles Hernández

Soy la causa de todo este caos

En el 2007 un grupo de hombres armados secuestraron toda mi escuela matando a varios en el proceso, cuando creí que paola mi amiga había sido asesinada por ellos explote de ira... Y algo pasó, me convertí en un monstruo infernal que acabo con la vida de casi todos ellos de la peor forma

Cuando me percate de lo que paso decidí irme lejos de las personas que me conocen fingiendo mi muerte, llegando a cruzar la frontera de Estados Unidos

No se en que momento vi a aquel demonio que transformó en eso, lo que si se es que hice un pacto con el, la cual era que cualquiera que tuviese un alma impura seria parte de un sacrificio, en resumen mataría criminales, de lo contrario todos a los que yo conozco morirían 'por mi mano'

Desde ese entonces he huido de la justicia ocultando me donde sea, matando a los impuros sin control alguno. Llevo cinco años haciendo esto

Y lamentablemente, lo sigo haciendo

* * *

Miles PVO:

Desperté con la respiración acelerada y empapado de sudor, sentía que en vez de descansar corrí un maratón completo, pero en realidad tuve otra de esas pesadillas en las que las personas que llegue a conocer en mi vida mueren ya sea por mis manos o por métodos complicados que compiten con SAW he incluso creo que le llegan a ganar

Me levante de mi cama y revise la hora del día " _doce veintitrés de la tarde, y siento que solo dormí dos horas_ " sali de mi habitación y fui directo al refrigerador a buscar que desayunar, solo para ver que de diez objetos alimenticios que se encontraban dentro, siete estaban echados a perder " _bien, parece que la leche sigue bien al igual que la pizza_ "

Terminando mi desayuno me fui de nuevo a mi habitación a rezar para pedir disculpas por los pecados que fui obligado a cometer anoche, desde lo ocurrido hace años me acostumbre a hacer esto para por lo menos sentir que alguien trata de buscar la manera de terminar con esto, y ese alguien debe ser dios

"¡la renta muchacho!" escuche al gordo de Carl exigiendo me la cuota de cada semana, menos mal terminé mi platica con el señor

"ya voy" dije perezosamente para buscar en mi mesita de noche el dinero, una vez lo tomé sali de mi habitación y fui a abrirle la puerta "aquí tienes los ochenta dolares"

"la próxima semana subirá la renta a ciento veinte"

"¿que? Pero si hace un mes era de sesenta"

"¿y eso que?"

"no puedes hacer esto, sabes que no tengo trabajo y solo gano cumpliendo le favores a la gente"

"ese no es asunto mío, o tienes el dinero para el miércoles o te largas de aquí" genial, ahora no tendré un lugar donde dormir, aunque siendo sincero este departamento es un desastre, toda la pintura está levantada, el piso es un asco, la puerta se ha caído tres veces y las ventanas no cierran a menos que le ponga la escoba, con suerte tengo servicio de luz y agua.

"no puede ser ¿ahora como rayos pagare esto?"

Fui a la ventana a contemplar nueva york tratando de pensar en una solución a este problema, si tan solo mis padres estuvieran aquí para que me aconsejen, pero no puedo permitir que sepan de mi. Fue en ese momento que volteé abajo para ver como un grupo de policías entraban al edificio "me lleva la que me trajo"

Fin PVO

La policía fue directo al departamento donde se encontraba Miles y después de llamar a su puerta un par de veces utilizo la fuerza, cuando entraron 4 oficiales notaron una cosa: no había nadie, en un callejón en frente del edificio se encontraba miles con su mochila viendo como su departamento era invadido por policías y uno que otro del S.W.A.T. El le dedico una ultima mirada antes de ir mas adentro del callejón y entrar por una alcantarilla que casualmente la entrada estaba ahí

"ok, este día a sido el peor de todos, al menos ellos no me encontrarán aquí"

Sin mas que decir miles comenzó a caminar por el alcantarillado, en el camino se encontraba con ratas, excremento, cucarachas, etc. De no haber sido por estar acostumbrado a eso cuando recorrió parte de estados unidos para llegar a new york ya habría vomitado, al seguir noto una puerta metálica oxidada en frente suyo y con una patada la mando a volar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en un túnel abandonado

"Wow de seguro estas vías fueron abandonadas después de que se instalaran las nuevas... Con suerte tal vez encuentre un vagón para refugiarme en lo que busco otro lugar donde vivir"

Camino un rato mas tratando de buscar un lugar donde descansar, fue entonces cuando se encontró con una estación de tren

"Perfecto, ese parece un buen lugar"

Al entrar noto algo inusual: un sillón, televisor, juego de árcade, cocina, baño. Pareciera que alguien ya se les había adelantado

" _... ¿quien vivirá en este lugar? No hay polvo ni telarañas cubriendo las cosas_ "

Vio una puerta un poco mas grande que el de la cocina y decidió echarle un vistazo, cuando entro se encontró con un dojo

" _¿un dojo?... No se por que, pero ya no me agrado este lugar_ "

Sintió una corriente de aire por detrás y giró alarmado "¿quien anda ahí?" sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a sentir la corriente otra vez por atrás he hizo lo mismo que hace un momento "s-sea quien sea, no quiero problemas, solo... solo busco un lugar donde pasar la noche"

cuando dio media vuelta un se sobresalto al ver un sujeto con una túnica roja oriental con capucha estaba parado con las manos en la espalda

"siento mucho haber entrado sin permiso, pensé que este lugar estaba..."

"¿abandonado? no, yo he vivido aquí los últimos quince años" le respondió de forma tranquila "pero no te preocupes, no te haré daño"

"¿enserio? hay que bueno escuchar eso" " _porque de ser lo contrario usted no saldría vivo_ "

"dime muchacho ¿que te trae por aquí?"

"pues, como dije hace un momento no tengo un lugar donde dormir, y cuando vi su casa pensé que sería un buen sitio para quedarme"

"mmmm me encantaría poder dejarte quedar en mi hogar, pero lamentablemente me es imposible permitirte lo por razones que no puedo hacerte saber, además de que tengo cuatro hijos a los que debo cuidar"

"no se preocupe señor, yo lo entiendo"

"pero lo que si puedo hacer es invitarte una tasa de té"

"ahora que lo dice, no me vendría mal una"

6 minutos después:

"gracias por el té señor"

"no fue nada, y por favor te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre este lugar"

"¿por que no?"

"solo te puedo decir que algunas personas jamas entenderian a mi familia ni a mi"

"usted tranquilo, no mencionaré a nadie de esto" Ya estaba saliendo del dojo cuando se estrelló con algo "lo siento, yo..." fue cuando vio a una tortuga gigante con armamento y una banda de color azul, detras de el estaban otros con bandas de otros colores "hay dios santo... ¡monstruos!" golpeo al de azul y se abalanzó contra los otros tres "¡váyase de aquí señor, yo los entretengo!" debido a que lo superaban en número no les costó mucho inmovilizar lo, para eso ya contemplaba dejar libre al demonio como último recurso "¡váyase ahora!"

El tan solo suspiró cansado y les hablo a las tortugas "hijos el es mi invitado, dejenlo por favor"

"¡¿invitado?!" preguntó los cuatro mutantes

"¡¿hijos?!" luego preguntó miles

"chicos ¿que ocurre?" justo en ese momento llegó una chica pelirroja la cual llego a escuchar todo el escandalo desde afuera de la estación, solo para ver a sus amigos sujetando a un extraño que no pasaba de los 23 años "¿por que trajeron a un krang?"

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Miles PVO.

Ahora si mi día se había vuelto muy extraño, resulta que los monstruos a los que 'traté de detener' eran ni mas ni menos que sus hijos, por si fuera poco aquella persona era en realidad una rata gigante y no hablo metafóricamente, para rematar no era el único el saber de su existencia ya que una chica pelirroja llamada April O'neil los conocía

"¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?" preguntó raphael bastante molesto conmigo

"la verdad ni se como encontré este lugar, lo único que hice fue bajar al sistema de drenaje de la ciudad y caminar sin rumbo alguno"

"¿y por que razón hiciste eso?"

"trataba de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, había escuchado de un viejo tunel del metro que dejó de estar en funcionamiento y casualmente era ese" señaló el lugar por donde había entrado la chica "pensé que una vez estando aquí podría buscar un vagón para descansar, no una casa subterránea"

"¿que clase de tontería es esa? No te creo nada"

"¡fue lo primero que pensé ¿de acuerdo?! Ya estaba desesperado por un techo donde dormir"

"bueno, bueno ya paren, lo último que queremos es una pelea aqui" los detuvo el genio interponiendose entre ellos

"lo que importa en este momento es que el sabe de nosotros y en donde vivimos"

"no se preocupen por eso, ya hable con su padre y le prometí que no diré nada acerca de ustedes. Ahora quisiera saber ¿que es un krang? Su amiga me menciono con ese término"

Todos se miraron con temor ante esa pregunta, supongo que es un tema delicado como para que ellos me lo platiquen

"no es nada, ella solo se equivocó de palabras eso es todo" respondió leonardo

"yo no creo que ella se haya equivocado" mire a todos los presentes y observe cada una de sus expresiones "pero si no me quieren decir lo respeto"

"gracias por entenderlo" expreso leo "bueno creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, me mi nombre es Leonardo, ellos son mis hermanos Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Angel"

"Miles Hernández" alze mi mano siendo estrechada por la de Leonardo "y no se preocupen por mi, no le diré a nadie acerca de ustedes"

"me alegra escuchar eso" luego de todo eso, llegó el momento que no me agrada mucho "ahora que sabes de nosotros ¿podemos saber de ti? Como ¿de donde vienes? ¿tienes familia?" lo mire con desconfianza pues en si es un poco raro que un extraño te haga esa clase de preguntas "tranquilo, lo que nos digas no lo usaremos en tu contra"

"¿como puedo estar seguro de que no me chantajearan"

"somos ninjas, nuestro honor nos impide hacer tal crimen"

Me lo pensé un momento dudando de si decirles de mi o no, al final fui convencido "soy originario de México, específicamente de Guadalajara, soy el tercero y a la vez el segundo de mis hermanos"

"¿tercero y segundo? ¿como es posible eso?" me pregunto el de banda naranja con una actitud muy inocente para su edad, iba a responder pero las palabras no salian de mi boca, es decir ¿como decir que tu hermano mayor murió un día antes de cumplir el año de nacido y que jamás lo conociste sin sentirte mal por ello" afortunadamente Donatello intervino en eso y me pidió que prosiguiera

"tengo 21 años y sueño con algún día ser luchador profesional"

"creo que para eso debiste haber empezado a los doce" comento Raphael recibiendo un codazo de su hermano de banda azul, entiendo que el aun desconfíe de mi y no lo culpo, pero su comportamiento hacia a mi me esta comenzando a irritar

"lo se, pero aun tengo chance de entrar con esta edad, en fin. Cuando estudiaba la preparatoria unos hombres entraron y mataron a gran parte de los que estudiaban ahí, incluyendo a un par de amigos míos"

"recuerdo haber escuchado una noticia acerca de eso... ¡si, un grupo de secuestradores atacaron una escuela de tu país, pero de manera misteriosa casi todos fueron asesinados menos el líder que al parecer quedo traumado por aquel hecho" no puede ser, esa niña sabe lo que ocurrió aquel día... Menos mal que no me descubrieron

"no quedo tan traumado, pero si se grabó mi rostro y me dijo que mataría a mi familia ya que logré hablarle a la policía aun estando atado, solo pasó un día cuando yo decidí irme de ahí ya que si me encontraba ni estaría vivo, desde entonces he vivido aquí en nueva york haciéndole creer a todos haya que estoy muerto, para que no lastimen a los que quiero" mentí a medias pues si escape para que ellos estuvieran seguros... Pero de mi

Fin PVO

"que historia tan tonta acabo de escuchar ¿crees que me tragaré eso?" volvió a contestar el rudo

"si quisiera dar lastima de verdad de hubiera dicho que soy huérfano desde los tres años, escape del horfanáto a los siete y viví en la calle durante todo este tiempo"

Ya iba a decir otra cosa cuando su padre lo regaño y esta vez lo mando a su habitación, en su mente maldecía al tal Miles ya que mantenía la idea de que ese era un subordinado de destructor, pero como dice el dicho 'no juzgues a un libro por su portada'

"lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo Miles" le hablo splinter

"no se preocupe señor, yo también fui así"

"a propósito, aprovechando que mi hermano rapha no se encuentra ¿dijiste que no tenias lugar donde quedarte?" preguntó leo

"emmm si ¿por?"

"bueno lo he estado pensando, y a pesar de que es algo prematuro por que apenas te conocemos..."

"¿quieres quedarte con nosotros?" interrumpió el menor de las tortugas

"pues... No me gusta ser una molestia para los demás, además su padre me dijo que no era posible"

"no lo era porque no tenía idea de cual sería tu actitud al vernos, pero ahora que eso ya no es problema puedes quedarte, si eso quieres"

"mientras no sean malas personas o que crean que somos monstruos, pueden estar aquí"

"... Gracias, espero no ser una carga para ustedes"

"Oye Miles ¿y por que no simplemente llamaste de nuevo a la policía y les comentas de eso?" preguntó donatello

"por el crimen anterior tuve que llamarlos, pero no son de fiar, con una 'Sor Juanita' bastante grande ignoran casi todo"

"¿y que hay del hombre que te amenazó?" preguntó Miguel Angel

"libre y de seguro buscándome" " _muerto y sin saber que rayos hice o 'hizo' con el cuerpo_ "

" ojala que algún día vuelvas a tu hogar" le dijo leo

"eso espero, de verdad que si"

* * *

hasta aquí el quinto capitulo, espero y les haya gustado y para todos los demás que leen este fic les agradezco que sigan con esta historia que poco a poco se hara mas interesante

nos vemos en la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Después de aclararles que solo estaría con ellos un par de noches en lo que encontraba otro lugar donde vivir se trajo toda su ropa que dejo en su departamento, de no ser por que de niño le gustaba jugar a las escondidas muy seguido no sabria como ocultarse de los oficiales

"no, no, no, NO" grito al último miles despertando de una pesadilla, desde lo ocurrido en su pasado constantemente tenía pesadillas donde veía morir a sus amigos pero los más fuertes eran donde moría su familia "maldito hijo de perra, si no fuera por ti tendría una vida normal" se levantó del sofá y fue directo a la cocina por una bebida, eso sueños siempre lo dejaban sediento. En otra parte del lugar april no podía dormir, tener a ese extraño con ellos la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, esa noche se levantó de su cama y salió en silencio para no despertar a nadie, llegando a la sala le asusto no verlo acostado en el sillón (yo le digo así porque no se como se llama ese lugar que también la hace de peldaño), pero se alarmo más cuando escucho algo en la cocina. Teniendo su tessen en las manos se preparó para la pelea, cosa que nunca paso, al salir miles de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja se percató de la presencia de april, ambos se miraban sin moverse pero sus miradas eran diferentes, el la veía indiferente esperando una respuesta, y ella de manera avergonzada por dos cosas. 1) No estaba por atacarla solo fue por jugo y 2) el tipo no tenía camisa pero si sus pantalones haciéndola ver que el tipo si hacia ejercicio y que su cabello era suficientemente largo que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, todo eso la dejo roja como un tomate

"... ¿necesitas algo?" preguntó el aun con el jugo en su mano

"ammm si perdón solo... solo iba por agua" que bueno que la oscuridad ayudo a ocultar su sonrojo, pero aun si fuera notorio a el no le importaría mucho que digamos

"Está bien" april se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a miles, ella entro y se sirvió un vaso con agua

" _creo que ya me volví loca ¿por que creí que el nos iba a atacar? Aunque solo lleva dos días aquí pero no es para que nos ataque_ " salió de la cocina viendo como dormía el tipo, las manos en la nuca y su pierna izquierda formando un arco "parece que ya se durmió menos mal" estaba pasando justo a lado de donde dormía cuando...

"ni creas que no me fije que me querías hacer daño" tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así logro sentir su presencia

"¿co-como me descubriste?"

"no escondiste tu abanico" le abrió un ojo solo para ver su expresión

"... Tessen, se llama Tessen, es un arma japonés usada por las kunoichis para cualquier combate"

"pues de donde vengo son usadas para dar aire cuando hace calor" dispuesto a seguir con la conversación se sentó en donde estaba y le preguntó "creíste que les iba a atacar ¿verdad?"

"pues... bueno..."

"tranquila, yo también me pondría nervioso si tengo a un extraño al que ni conozco del todo" ella suspiro aliviada al oír eso "oye, april ¿no es así?" asintió la pelirroja "ya que se nos espantó el sueño ¿quieres que platiquemos de algo?"

"de acuerdo" los dos empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa que les venia a la mente como sus películas favoritas, cosas que le desagradaban, sus aventuras vividas, etc.

"así que fue de esa forma que conociste a donnie"

"si, de no ser porque salto para atraparme yo no estaría aquí"

"debe ser alguien especial para ti"

"si, el es mi mejor amigo, y yo le eché la culpa y a sus hermanos de lo que pasó con mi padre cuando todo lo que hizo fue que volviera a estar con el" su semblante cambio de alegre a triste "no debería considerarme su amiga si los culpo de algo que ocurrió por accidente"

"no debes ser dura contigo mismo, si fuiste dura con ellos pero también los perdonaste además si ellos te ven como amiga es por que tu has sido confiable y no tomas en cuenta su aspecto físico si no lo que son por dentro"

"pero gracias a mi ahora donnie se mata en el laboratorio tratando de buscar una cura para que mi papá deje de ser un mutante"

"eso tampoco es tu culpa, si lo esta haciendo es para remediar eso, pero de igual forma hablare con el para que no se sobre esfuerce"

"gracias"

"he notado que cuando hablas del genio, tu actitud y voz cambian"

"a que te refieres"

"cada vez que lo mencionas, lo dices con un toque de... ilusión, de hecho lo mencionas mas que a sus hermanos o a su padre"

"¿que insinúas?"

"solo digo que tal vez lo vez mas que un amigo"

"oye, a mi no me gusta donnie, es mi amigo"

"yo jamas dije que te gustaba april" cuando procesó lo que pasó se puso roja como hace rato y solo empezó a balbucear "ya mejor vete a dormir que el sueño ya te esta afectando" dijo miles con humor después de ver a april así, ella tan solo se despidió para luego ir a su cuarto y dormir en la cama de su amigo donnie sin saber que le reveló a miles lo que eran los krangs

En la mañana:

"y en eso vencí a tony hawnks y me convertía en el rey de la patineta" decía muy emocionado mikey de su sueño contra tony hawnks para luego tomar otra rebanada de pizza

"Eso suena increíble mikye" respondía april con una sonrisa tan radiante que dejo a donnie con la baba en la boca, gracias a un zape de rapha volvió a la realidad

"oigan ¿qué tal si le invitamos una rebanada de pizza a miles?" Pregunto el menor

"Si claro, darle de comer a un extraño" respondió sarcásticamente rapha

"hay por favor rapha, si splinter lo dejó quedarse aquí es porque es alguien de fiar, igual que con april ¿no es asi?... ¿april?" pregunto donnie, su amiga estaba viendo a miles quien se encontraba en el sillón viendo las noticias, específicamente una nota donde informaban de su escondite

" _y ahí va otra casa que pierdo, a este paso tendrán a un oficial en cada puerta de la isla_ " pensó el al ver el lugar

"ammmm miles" lo llamo

"¿si?"

"¿quieres una rebanada de pizza?" A rapha le enojó que fueran tan considerados con alguien que apenas conocen, sin embargo parece que nadie le importaba su opinión

"... ¿de que es?"

"de pepperoni"

"ok"

En eso llega splinter después de haber realizado sus meditaciones

"Buenos días" saludo el sensei

"Buenos días sensei" saludaron sus hijos y april

"Buenos días señor yoshi" saludo miles amablemente, a diferencia del resto de la familia él era el único que le decía por su nombre real

"miles ¿puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante"

"Si claro" splinter y miles entraron en el dojo dejando a todos con la duda del tema que tratarán, después de la plática salieron de dojo

"Hijos míos, tengo un anuncio que darles"

"¿se acabara la pizza?" Pregunto alarmado mikey quien recibió un buen zape de rapha

"no, miles no estará dos o tres días aquí" para el de banda roja fue un alivio esa noticia "desde ahora vivirá con nosotros" eso lo sintió como un balde de agua fría

"¿QUEEEEE?" preguntó el

* * *

y hasta aqui el capitulo

¿que les parece? gracias a las aplicaciones de word para celular por fin puedo hacer mas capítulos en menor tiempo, gracias por sus reviews ya que ustedes llenan mis tanques de imaginación, para el siguiente cloud hará una demostración de lo que sabe de pelea

nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado ya una semana desde que splinter le permitiera quedarse y las cosas iban bien hasta ahora, como agradecimiento por la invitación Miles ayudaba en lo que pudiera y/o le permitieran ya que en si donnie creyó que el no sería muy util dentro del laboratorio... Y hablando del genio de los hamato

"Si combino el mutageno con hidroxido de nitrogeno y... ¡no asi no va!" llevaba ya un buen rato dentro del laboratorio tratando de encontrar alguna cura para el señor O'Neil, pero para como iba su cerebro quedaria derretido, arrojo todo lo que tenia en su mesa de trabajo y se puso las manos en el rostro maldiciendose monton de cosas, momentos antes de eso

" _Me preocupa donnie, van varias noches que se desvela para hacer el antídoto, cree que no lo se pero hasta spike nota que ya no rinde como antes. Debo hablar con el ahora mismo_ " pensó la pelirroja en dirección al laboratorio

" _¿que le estará pasando a donatello? Desde que llegue aquí lo he visto mas tiempo dentro de su laboratorio que afuera ¿así fue siempre?_ " fue lo que pensó miles teniendo el mismo rumbo que april, ambos estaban perdidos en sus mentes cuando se estrellaron uno con el otro

"Auch, lo siento miles" se disculpó la pelirroja

"no te preocupes, creo que me quede en otro mundo" luego vio la expresión de april "oye ¿estas bien?"

"¿eh? Ah si estoy bien, no te preocupes"

"april"

"... Ok esta bien, es sobre donnie, ha estado en el laboratorio mas tiempo de lo que debia estar"

"puede ser, igual y debe estar en algo importante como lo de querer rescatar a tu padre"

"Pero no deberia ser asi, es decir se que es un genio pero si sigue asi se enfermara y..."

"tranquila, no pienses en esas cosas a el no le va a pasar nada malo"

"¿estas seguro?"

"claro que..." iba a explicarle cuando escucho un escandalo adentro y ya que ambos estaban junto a la puerta el ruido era fuerte

"¿DONNIE? ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? ¡DONNIE!" Grito mientras golpeaba la puerta para llamar su atencion sin resultado alguno

"Apartate" le ordeno miles haciéndola a un lado, dando una patada la puerta se abrio entrando al laboratorio y viendo el panorama: todo el lugar era un desastre, la mesa estaba tirada, los instrumentos donde tenia varias sustancias estaban todas rotas en el suelo, parecia que en lugar exploto una bomba. Al voltear a la izquierda notaron a donnie de pie recargando sus palmas en el muro con los ojos cerrados y jadeando

"Donnie ¿que ocurrio? ¿estas bien?" Pregunto ella acercandosele pero el no se lo permitio

"Por favor april, dejame solo"

"Pero donnie..."

"Solo... dejame"

Para april le resultaba doloroso ver a donnie llorando y sabia del porque.

"oye amigo no te pongas así, solo queremos ayudarte eso es todo"

"¿y para que? No he avanzado en nada para lo de kirby, ya intente con todo lo que tengo a la mano y nada funcionó, lo único que quería era que estuvieras con tu padre april, que fueras feliz" tanto el mexicano como la pelirroja se miraron tristes al no saber que hacer

"¡miles, el maestro splinter te habla!" llamo leo desde la sala

"intenta animarlo" después de eso salió rumbo al dojo dejando a donnie y april solos, al pasar unos minutos splinter mando a llamar a los demas

"Hora de entrenar hijos mios, en esta ocacion debido a que el enemigo se a fortalecido miles entrenara con ustedes" los hermanos hamato se miraron uno al otro dudando de que fuera una buena idea, ellos ya estaban muy aventajados en el ninjutsu he incluso april se encontraba en un nivel considerable, pero miles no tenía experiencia alguna en esa arte de defensa "normalmente comenzamos con algunos ejercicios pero en esta ocasión quisiera ver tu forma de pelear, tu oponente sera raphael"

El mencionado tronó sus nudillos ansioso por patearle el trasero

"Muy bien gusano, quiero que me ataques y no quiero que te contengas" le dijo el de rojo provocando cierta irritación en el

" _mantente tranquilo, no lo dejes salir_ " se dijo a si mismo al sentir a la criatura en su interior reclamar la sangre del mutante

Raphael se harto de esperarlo y corrió directo a el con sus sais sin pensar en lo siguiente, practicamente junto a el miles aprovecho eso y lo dejo en el suelo con un spinebuster, rapha se levanto para atacarlo pero cayo de nuevo con una hurracarrana, la tortuga sentia su caparazon adolorido pero se levanto como si nada, ambos se examinaban con la mirada intentando ver la debilidad del otro, rapha volvio a correr pero en este caso salto sobre miles y aterrizo detras de el para atacarlo, pero antes de ensestarle un puñetaso en la cara miles tomo su brazo formando un gancho con el suyo, puso su cabeza entre su brazo el cual rodeaba su cuello y el abdomen de modo que rapha mirara al techo para luego tanto miles como rafael dieran un giro de 180 grados y dejara a la tortuga en el suelo boca abajo, uso el cross rhodes

"oye ¿que fue todo eso?" pregunto rapha levantándose del piso, no tenía una nariz como la de los humanos pero de ser así se lo hubiera roto con ese extraño movimiento "bueno no importa, esta vez no me contendre"

Tanto él como miles se colocaron en posición de ataque y el que empezó ahora fue el mexicano, en esta ocasión trato de usar el superman punch pero rapha lo tomó del brazo y dio dos vueltas para arrojarlo, logrando que se estrellara contra el muro, volvió a levantarse y corrió para saltar y tratar de tomarlo de la cabeza para asi jalarlo de nuevo al suelo, pero solo logró que el mutante lo atrapara en el aire y lo azotara contra el suelo, lo coloca boca abajo y le toma del brazo mientras lo mantiene inmóvil con su rodilla en la espalda. En ese momento el de rojo trata de doblar el brazo al lado contrario provocando mucho dolor en el mexicano y a la vez dandole una oportunidad al demonio para controlarlo

"¡basta raphael!" le ordenó splinter al ver que su hijo fue segado por la ira, él con fastidio lo obedecio dejandolo libre "no quiero que lo ataques de esa forma otra vez ¿de acuerdo? Es solo un entrenamiento no un combate de vida o muerte"

"solo quise enseñarle quien manda aquí" ya estaba por irse cuando escucho a alguien que regresara

"golpeas como niña" todos miraron en dirección a miles quien se encontraba ya de pie pero tambaleante

"¿que dijiste estúpido?" aquello lo hizo enojar a proporciones colosales

"dije, que golpeas, como **niña** " poco a poco la criatura empezaba a dominarlo a tal grado que incluso el brazo se restableció

"ahora si no te salvas" tanto él como miles corrieron en su dirección para luego chocar he intercambiar golpes, hubo rodillazos al estómago, puñetazos a la cara, variación de llaves, en fin los dos tenian ganas de matarse, algo que splinter no quiso ver mas y ordeno a los demas que los detuvieran, leonardo y miguel angel sujetaron a rapha como podian mientras que april y donatello se preguntaban ¿como diablos puede tener tanta fuerza? Sobre todo el genio que si mal no recuerda antes ni pudo con uno de ellos y ahora le era difícil mantenerlo quieto incluso con ayuda

"¡ya basta ustedes dos!" exigió la rata logrando que los dos dejaran de forcejear "¡raphael vete de aquí y piensa en lo que hiciste, mañana tendrás doble sesión y sin descanso! ¡y tu miles, el hecho de que estés en un combate de entrenamiento no significa que tengas derecho a dañar a uno de mis hijos" aunque ni el de morado ni la pelirroja lo vieron, splinter se percató de ciertos detalles en su invitado, sus ojos estaban mas abiertos de lo normal y varias venas de la cabeza empezaban a saltarle, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzo de mas, ademas de que se le veía muy agitado y eso que la pelea en si no duró mucho "ya sueltenlo" los dos se le quedaron mirando pero luego lo obedecieron y lo dejaron libre "ahora retirense" una vez de que se fueron, miles cayó de rodillas y jadeo desesperado "miles, cuando april y donatello te sujetaron noté que algo te afectaba y no era precisamente los golpes de la pelea con raphael ¿quieres contármelo?" no recibió respuesta alguna ya que parecía estar concentrado y haciendo esfuerzo como hace un momento "... Creo que ya se lo que te ayudara, si me escuchas voy a hacer conexión con tu espíritu a través de la meditación para ver que mal te aqueja y si esta en mis manos poder borrarlo de tu ser"

5 horas despues

Todos andaban en la sala viendo televisión cuando miles y splinter salieron del dojo "espero que la meditación te haya ayudado con ese problema"

"si gracias, aunque no recuerdo que pasó, solo se que rapha me golpeo dos veces y ya"

"por ahora te sugiero descansar y para mañana después del entrenamiento quisiera que te quedaras para otra sesión ¿de acuerdo?"

"esta bien, gracias maestro"

Cuando se acerco con los muchachos le llovieron montones de preguntas acerca de lo que pasó en todo el tiempo que estuvo con su sensei, cuando splinter fue a su habitación cayó de rodillas he intento tomar todo el aire que su pulmones le permitieran debido a lo exhausto que se encontraba

"no... no puedo creer que el... tenga esa carga... ¿como logro ser él con... ese monstruo adentro?"

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de lo ocurrido semanas atrás, karai había estado entrenando sin parar, el hecho de que anduviera un asesino libre en nueva york ponía su vida en riesgo y la de leo

"Leo... si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo, en otras circunstancias tal vez... ¿pero en que rayos piensas karai, su padre mato a tu mamá no puedes actuar así" ella tenia una guerra interna con respecto a leo, desde que lo vio por primera vez su vida había cambiado, ella quiso que el se le uniera para poder estar con el, pero el honor de leonardo no lo permitió (cuando le ofrece robar la espada) en ese momento uno de los soldados mando llamar a karai

"¿que ocurre padre?"

"Karai necesito que vayas a uno de los edificios abandonados que están por central park, krang dejara un cargamento que quiero que traigas lo antes posible"

"Si padre"

"Una cosa, llevate a xever y a bradford en caso de que ese sujeto aparezca"

"Pero ellos no son rivales para el"

"Pero si son una distracción para el"

"Como tu digas padre" se retira karai y deja a destructor pensando en el asesino, tal vez podría sacar partido de esto después de todo el también derramo sangre. Unos minutos después karai y el pequeño grupo del pie llegaron a su destino, para ser un edificio de tres pisos estaba realmente en mal estado pero no tanto como para que se cayera encima de ellos, una vez adentro espero unos segundos hasta que un robot del krang sin el camuflaje apareció

"Aquí tiene karai" el alzo su mano robótica enseñando un tubo de estilo farmacéutico con un liquido verde pálido "krang le advierte que esta sustancia es peligrosa para todos incluso al krang"

"Si como sea, vámonos" el krang solo se dedica a ver como los ninjas se alejaban

"Krang no sabe si fue una buena idea entregar la sustancia al conocido como destructor" expreso a la nada entrandose de nuevo al edificio

En las alcantarillas

"¿a quien de ustedes se le ocurrió dejar un queso chedar pudriéndose en el refrigerador?" Pregunto miles un poco enfadado, le gustaba la pizza pero no comería lo mismo todos los días por lo que fue a buscar otra cosa en el refrigerador encontrándose con eso

"Mikey" dijeron al unisono rapha, leo y donnie

"¿que?" pregunto el menor sin saber de que hablaban

"Olvidenlo, seguiré buscando" volvió a revisar a ver si encontraba otra cosa que no fuera pizza congelada "por cierto ¿puedo ir con ustedes al patrullaje?"

"No" respondieron las tortugas

"¿por que?" Pregunto el aun revisando el refrigerador

"recuerda que no estas listo para esta clase de cosas, además tienes sesión de meditación con splinter" le respondió leo

"Si" repondio el un poco fastidiado, el hecho que le dijeran que no implicaba mas estres, algo que es también otro factor pero mas lento de liberar a la bestia por mas que medite, pero eso no significa que no pudiera ir

Después de ver la televisión las tortugas se prepararon para salir a la superficie aunque secretamente también el mexicano, ya listos partieron dejando a su sensei con miles

"¿miles? ¡miles! ¿donde se habra metido" por desgracia el ya no estaba

Los hermanos recorrian la ciudad de techo en techo sin saber que su amigo (rival para raphael) los seguía muy de cerca, leo de repente se detuvo observando a su alrededor

"¿que pasa leo?" Pregunto donnie

"Si ¿por que nos detenemos?" Apoyo mikey

"Alguien nos esta siguiendo" responde leo en voz baja

" _¡maldición ya me descubrieron!_ "

Leo seguía buscando hasta que escucho una voz

"Empezaba a extrañarlos tortugas"

"Karai"

Con miles

" _¿quien es ella? Por algún motivo me es familiar_ "

Con las tortugas

"¿que quieres ahora karai?" Pregunto rapha

"Eso es algo que no les importa ¡xever! ¡bradford!" En ese momento salieron cara de pez y perrera

"Cuanto tiempo tortugas" expreso perrera

"Espero que hayan disfrutado sus ultimos momentos de vida" dijo cara de pez

"¿que no los derrotamos hace tiempo?" Pregunto donnie

"Quizas" dijo cara de pez

"Pero no volvera a pasar" declaro perrera, en ese momento cloud alza la vista para ver quienes eran los otros dos, al verlos lo unico que preguntaron fue

" _¿un chihuahua y un huachinango? ya ni la muelan... Un momento ¿que será eso?_ "

Todos estaban ya listo para pelear, cada uno examinaba al enemigo cuidadosamente... y cada uno no estaba enterado de la precencia de alguien mas. Entonces se ecucho el sonido de los golpes, la pelea habia iniciado

Leo vs karai -rapha, donnie y mikey vs xever y bradford

"Rindete leo, sabes que nunca me ganaras" sugirio karai mientras golpeaba su katana con las de leo

"Tu sabes que eso jamas pasara"

Mientras leo pelaba con su rival, sus hermanos peleaban contra perrera y cara de pez, pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno se rendia pero los hamato empesaban a fatigarse

"Creo que es mi turno de jugar, le daré un pequeño susto" Cuando cara de pez estaba por morder a rapha (de nuevo) recibio una tremenda patada que lo lanzo fuera del perímetro de la azotea, al voltear perrera fue aturdido con un superman punch "vaya, eso fue fá..." no completo la frase cuando sintió que alguien le torsia el brazo para luego derribarlo y oprimir su cabeza

"oigan, miren lo que atrape" todos voltearon en dirección a xever quien pisaba la cabeza del mexicano "supongo que ustedes conocen a este sujeto ¿no?"

"... No lo conocemos" respondio el líder esperanzado de que lo dejaran ir

"tu voz no fue segura, dime muchacho ¿como te llamas?" preguntó cara de pez oprimiendole mas la cabeza

"n-no te lo diré fenómeno"

"así que no quieres decir tu nombre ¿eh? ¿sabes lo que le hacemos a los que nos estorban?" pregunto perrera

"por favor no le hagan daño" suplicó donatello al ver como xever y bradford lo sujetaban de un brazo pero sin separarlo del suelo

"¿que? Dijeron que no lo conocían, entonces no les importara si le quitamos los brazos"

"¡eso no lo permitiremos!" grito leonardo ya a punto de ir a rescatarlo, sin embargo karai mas con un grupo de ninjas lo impidieron

"ni creas que te dejaré ir leo, ATAQUEN"

"¡karai no!"

Los cuatro hicieron lo posible para quitarse al clan del pié de encima, sin embargo al tomarlos de sorpresa les fue imposible y terminaron también inmovilizados

"si les soy sincero, ya me cansé de que nos derroten o tengamos que retirarnos cada vez que peleamos con ustedes, que me pregunté ¿por que no hacemos algo diferente" decía bradford sonriendo con malicia

"¡ya dejenlo en paz!" volvió a hablar leo

"¿y dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Ni lo pienses tortuga. Xever, ya sabes que hacer"

"normalmente no te escucho, pero haré una excepción por esta ocasión"

Los dos empezaron a estirar los brazos de forma lenta haciendo que miles gritara de dolor "NO POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAN, SE LO SUPLICO" el dolor iba aumentando conforme estiraban más y los chicos (incluso raphael) les exigían que se detuvieran de una vez "SE LOS RUEGO, NO SABEN LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO" los dos se rieron ante las súplicas y por muy increíble que pareciera karai les ordenó que pararán, mas no le hicieron caso "¡DETÉNGASE!" (escuchar aqui Blitzkrieg de Audiomachine) sus brazos ya no aguantaban y la piel ya se estaba desgarrando, solo era cuestión de segundos para que sus extremidades se separaran del cuerpo, karari aun teniendo a leo sin moverse les gritó que ya era demasiado aun así no escucharon y estiraron mas las extremidades, gran error.

(0:38) "niiaaaAA **AAAAA** " alzo su rostro observando a todos con un odio que jamás vieron las tortugas, sus ojos cambiaron de color de café claro a rojo anaranjado y se volvieron rasgados, además de su boca se logro ver los colmillos un poco mas grandes de lo normal dándole un aspecto bestial y un aura roja lo cubría por completo.

(0:51) poco a poco y sorprendiendo a sus torturadores empezó a levantarse a pesar de tener aun los pies de ambos mutantes en su espalda y que estos estuviesen aplicando mas fuerzas.

(1:04) aprovechando que aun lo sujetaban los tomo del brazo y con una fuerza monstruosa hizo que ambos chocaran para luego mandarlos fuera de los límites del edificio, los ninjas del pie sintieron un escalofrío terrible de solo ver eso pero de todas formas fueron a atacarlo dejando a tres de las tortugas libres.

(1:17) al primero le hizo un clothesline sin moverse para luego de un pisotón aplastar la cabeza del rival llegando a sacarle el cerebro con solo eso, al siguiente le arrancó la columna vertebral, varias cadenas salieron de su espalda y partió por la mitad a uno y degolló a otro, el siguiente le fueron amputados piernas y brazos, atravesó a cuatro con sus cadenas y al ultimo le extirpo el corazón con su mano derecha.

(1:30) los chicos se le quedaron viendo horrorizados de ver tal cosa, sobretodo karai quien de inmediato recordó al maldito que la dejo bastante herida

"¿m-miles?" pregunto temeroso mikey, leo notó que él observaba a karai y entendió que iba a hacer

"¡no espera! ¡ella no merece morir, no lo hagas!"

"olvídalo leo, no te escucha" le comentó donnie retrocediendo, pero el que le hizo frente primero fue raphael

"¡tu fuiste quien nos atacó la otra vez, ahora lo pagarás!"

(1:55) solo esperó al de rojo para luego darle dos puñetazos en la cara, una patada giratoria, un gancho al higado y después lo levantó para arrojarselo a mikey, aunque no lo pareciera eso basto para dejar a raphael maltrecho. Lanzó una cadena la cual atrapó a leo he hizo que se estrellará con donatello, el camino quedo libre.

(2:08) karai se horrorizó al ver esa escena, sus subordinados fueron asesinados y los mas fuertes ni daño le hicieron, desesperada saltó a otro edificio he intento llegar al siguiente, sin embargo miles cae justo frente a ella dispuesto a matarla, sin pensarlo se desvío rápidamente a otro lado donde la distancia entre un edificio y otro era demasiado pero le importó poco

(2:21) al saltar, una de las cadenas la atrapó del tobillo provocando que chocara con el muro de abajo, la elevó he hizo que se estrellara con el suelo del techo, la elevó de nuevo y la estampó contra un contenedor de agua, dos veces mas en el suelo y luego la mando contra un ducto de ventilación y al ultimo contra el soporte del contenedor de agua

(2:47) las tortugas regresaron embistiendo al mexicano con todo lo que les quedaba de fuerza "¡karai corre!" a pesar del daño, la kunoichi se levantó y cogeando trató de escapar, pero solo avanzó unos metros cuando miles atrapo a las tortugas en sus cadenas y las elevó enseñándole a ella un posible destino de aquellos cuatro, colgados como cerdos al matadero

(3:14) los cuatro fueron arrojados lejos de la kunoichi y ella quiso acelerar el paso, sin embargo otra cadena hizo que cayera a lo que ella se arrastró pero con la mirada puesta en ese loco " **¡Grooaaaaaa!** " lanzó un rugido lleno de ira para luego dar un salto listo para acabar con su vida, sin embargo

(fin de la canción) karai le clavo un especie de dardo justo en el pecho, sabía ella que si un dardo tranquilizante se clavaba donde estaba el corazón este dejaría de latir, lo que no supo fue que solo logró dormirlo pues se desmayó

Los ojos de miles volvieron a la normalidad y sus colmillos desaparecieron al igual que el aura rojo para luego caer dormido ante el efecto del dardo, los cuatro llegaron a donde estaban ellos por órdenes de leo

"¿que hacemos con miles?" preguntó donatello

"lo llevaremos a la guarida, pero esta vez lo ataremos con todo lo que encontremos" el genio levantó el cuerpo de su amigo aunque tenía pánico de que se despertara

"¿y ella leo?" preguntó mikey

"también vendrá con nosotros, es hora de que conozca a su verdadero padre"

En las alcantarillas

"¿donde la dejo leo?"

"En el sillón" mikey colocó a karai de forma cuidadosa donde le dijo su hermano

"listo leo"

Mientras ellos buscaban cadenas, sogas o cualquier cosa para mantener prisionero al mexicano y lo ocultaban por si llegaba su amiga, donatello se alejó de ahí después de arrebatarle algo a karai

En el laboratorio

Donnie colocó una muestra del contenido sobre una placa de vidrio y luego lo puso bajo un microscopio, lo que vio lo dejó asombrado y horrorizado que fue anotando lo que veia sin apartar sus ojos de eso, era tal su concentración que no se percató de cierta persona

"DONATELLO HAMATO" al oir el grito se sobresalto pero procuro esconder el recipiente " supone que descansarias"

"A-a-april que sorpresa"

"Sorpresa la que me llevare yo el dia que te encuentre tirado sin respirar, te dije que no te esforsaras de mas"

"Lo se april pero no estaba..."

"¿ah no? ¿entonces que es lo que tienes atras?" Donnie se puso mas nervioso de lo que acostumbraba

"N-no es nada"

"Enseñame donnie" se acercaba a el para tratar de averiguar lo que ocultaba

"Ya te dije que no es nada"

"¿y entonces? dejame ver"

"Que no april"

"Donnie quiero ver"

"¡que no!" Seguia tratando de evitar de que ella viera aquella cosa pero un rebalon por parte de donnie hizo que calleran ambos al suelo quedando asi: april encima de donnie de frente, donnie sentia que le dolia el caparazon pero ademas de eso sentia algo de humedad en los labios y al abrir los ojos se llevo una gran sorpesa: ¡april lo estaba besando!

Por otra parte cuando april cayo pudo ver algo como un tubo que contenoa un liquido verde palido antes de que impactara, igual que donnie ella habia cerrado los ojos por inercia, despues del impacto ella sintio algo suave en sus labios, algo que no sabia por que pero le agradaba esa sensacion, al abrir los ojos ella quiso la tierra se la tragara en ese momento ¡estaba besando a su mejor amigo!

Ambos tenian planeado separarse, pedir disculpas por lo sucedido y decir que no paso nada pero, algo les impedia hacerlo y ese algo eran ellos mismos, ninguno queria separarse y ninguno queria terminar el beso. Poco a poco ese beso que al principio fue accidental se hizo en uno torpe pero sentimental y luego fue mas romatico... (Dije al principio las parejas, pero como a mi me gusta la violencia ustedes se encargaran de imaginarse el resto)

Ellos por la falta de aire dejaron de besarse, se miraron directamente y ambos dibujaron una sonrisa llena de felicidad

"Ya veo por que te ponías nervioso" dedujo april, ya hasta olvido lo que quería ver

"Asi es april, ya te diste cuenta lo que siento por ti"

"Pero a mi no me basta eso"

"¿entonces?"

"Dilo, dime que me amas"

"Jeje de acuerdo, april o'neil te amo, te amo como nunca en la vida"

"Y ¿que hay de la ciencia"

"Eso queda en segundo plano"

Ambos se levantaron y acordaron no decir hasta mañana, salieron como si nada pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir hasta que april vio que alguie estaba acostada en el sillon

Y ese alguien era karai

"¿que esta pasando aqui?" Pregunto splinter saliendo del dojo pero cuando observo que karai estaba en el sillon acostada se impresono mucho "¿Mi-mi-miwa?"

Continuara...

* * *

mas largo y en un dia. Bien fue todo por hoy, en el siguiente... Bueno vere luego que hago

nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

"mi hija, tantos años separados" decía splinter mientras se acercaba lentamente para abrazarla, pero leo lo detuvo

"Un momento sensei, trajimos a karai pero ella aun cree que tu eres el responsable de lo que pasó"

"entonces ¿por que esta aquí?" luego notó los moretones y rasguños que tenía "¿que le pasó? ¿que fue lo que les pasó?"

"Pues..." en ese momento su hijo le contó todo lo que ocurrió: su pelea con los del pié, la aparición inesperada de miles, su casi asesinato, la transformación y el que estaba a nada de acabar con su primogénita

"por eso no lo encontraba por ningún lado" fue lo que pensó en voz alta

"una pregunta ¿que vamos hacer con ella?" Pregunto rapha quien a pesar de los golpes aun podía permanecer de pie

"... Hay una habitación que se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí, podrá quedarse ahí sin que corramos ningún riesgo, y tu te encargarás de cuidarla"

"¿que? ¿y p-por que yo?" si bien no quería demostrarlo, se emocionó ante la petición de su maestro

"por que tu eres el único que se a acercado a ella, al despertar tendrá mas confianza en ti que en cualquiera de todos nosotros"

"como diga sensei"

"después de que regreses, tu y donatello interrogaran a miles"

"¿que? Pero sensei" reclamó el genio

"raphael no esta en condiciones de verlo y mucho menos de acercarsele después de lo que le pasó, y miguel angel no es el adecuado para realizar esa acción"

"... De acuerdo"

"bien, en lo que ustedes hacen eso hablare con april para que esté al tanto de lo ocurrido"

"no creo que sea buena idea"

"no te preocupes por eso. Y por cierto, muchas felicidades"

Una vez que se alejo, leo miró a su hermano quien quedo bastante rojo ante las palabras de su maestro "¿por que te felicitó donnie?"

"emmmm no lo se" debido a los nervios se rascó la nuca y sonrió forzosamente "mejor hagamos lo que nos pidió splinter"

Con miles

"aaahh... ¿que rayos?" fue lo que dijo al momento de volver a estar consiente, luego se percató de algo "¿po-por que no me puedo mover? ¿que está pasando?"

"hola miles" apareció leonardo junto con donnie quienes lo miraban serio

"¿que sucede aquí? ¿por que no me puedo mover?"

"usamos todas las cadenas que tenemos a nuestra disposición para mantenerte inmóvil" dijo el genio sin quitarle los ojos de encima

"¿que? ¿por que?"

"por que cuando supuestamente fuiste a 'ayudarnos' terminaste por matar a varios del clan del pié, nos atacaste, dejaste mal herido a raphael y casi matabas a karai" se acercó leonardo lentamente a el con su arma en la mano "ya dinos quien eres y para quien trabajas, obviamente no eres un seguidor de destructor así que dime ¿los krangs te enviaron para infiltrarte y obtener información de nosotros para luego exterminarnos?"

El mexicano los observó con miedo pero no porque fuese encadenado completamente a una tubería vertical, si no por si mismo, por lo que les hizo tanto a las tortugas como al clan del pié

"no, yo no soy una de esas cosas"

"ahora que me acuerdo, jamás te contamos"

"ustedes no, una noche cuando platiqué con april se le escapó esa información" el genio se dio una palmada en la cara diciendo 'april no debiste' "chicos yo jamás los lastimaria, mucho menos cuando me dejaron quedarme con ustedes"

"¿y entonces por qué actuaste de esa forma? ¿y por que no nos dijiste también de que eras un mutante?"

"¡ese no era yo se los juro! y por increíble que parezca, no soy un mutante"

"me es increíble que a estas alturas sigas mintiendonos cuando vimos lo que eres capaz haya afuera"

"de hecho leo" le hablo el genio "tome una muestra de su sangre cuando estaba inconsciente y la análise, no contiene mutageno en su ADN y sus glóbulos no han sido alterados ni nada"

"¿entonces como explicas que haya sacado de su espalda varias cadenas?"

"puede ser que tenga habilidades mentales para controlarlas"

"escuchó varias cosas pero ninguna se acerca" dijo miles llamando su atención

"¿que quieres decir con eso?" preguntó leonardo

"si fuera mutante no sería un humano si no cualquier otra cosa y si tuviera poderes mentales que me permitieran manipular objetos sin la necesidad de tocarlos nada de lo que pasó cuando fui adolescente hubiera ocurrido"

"entonces ¿como es que llegaste a hacerlo de esa forma? ¿usaste tecnología avanzada?"

"no use nada de eso"

"bueno eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que nos quisiste ver muertos, lastimaste de gravedad a raphael y casi logras tu objetivo con karari"

"¿que no ella es del otro bando?"

"si, y a la vez es hija de splinter" Las palabras no eran necesarias, había quedado en shock al saber que aquella niña era hija de hamato yoshi pero que trabajaba para el clan del pié "¿por que sigues fingiendo? Ya te vimos como eres en realidad y aun así insistes que ese no eras tu"

"¡te juro que no era yo!"

"¡cállate! Tu debes creer que somos unos tontos ¿no?"

"yo no creo eso"

"¡¿entonces por qué insistes en decirnos esa basura? ¿que es lo que ocultas?!"

"no oculto nada"

"mientes de nuevo"

"¿que quieres que les diga?"

"la verdad"

"pero ya se las dije"

"¡¿entonces por qué nos atacaste?!"

"¡que yo no lo hice!"

"¡¿entonces quien lo hizo?!"

"¡no puedo decirlo!"

"¡¿por qué?!"

"¡no lo entenderías!"

"¡¿no entender que? ¿que eres un traidor, un doble cara, un falso, un mentiroso, un asesino? ¡pues adivina que! ¡SI LO CREO!"

"¡TU NUNCA HAS TENIDO UN DEMONIO DENTRO!" miles se harto de escuchar que lo culparan por algo que no hizo si no lo que llevaba en su interior, y cuando gritó aquello dejo mudo a leo "¡¿TE IMAGINAS COMO SERIA UN DÍA DE MI VIDA?! ¡TODOS LOS DIAS SUFRO DE DOLORES TAN SOLO PARA MANTENER AL MALDITO DENTRO DE MI, SIEMPRE ME SIENTO FATAL CUANDO ME PIDE QUE MATE A ALGUIEN, CUANDO ME RECLAMA SANGRE. YO NUNCA FUI ASI!" una vez que grito todo aquello logro calmarse lo suficiente para continuar "yo solo quería una vida normal, disfrutar de mi juventud, ir con mis amigos, estar con mi familia, tratar de superarme en la escuela, jeje incluso arriesgarme a tener un corazón roto al declararme a una amiga. Siempre me imagine en un futuro casadome con la chica de mis sueños, entrar al mundo de la lucha, una casa propia, tener hijos, pero no fue posible" un par de lágrimas empezaron a bajar lentamente por su rostro "no se que hice en el pasado para merecer esto, jamas quise ser lo que soy ahora, jamas quise estar ocultandome de la ley el resto de mi vida, jamás quise perjudicar a alguien ¿que a caso es mucho pedir ser una persona normal? ¿tener una vida normal como los demás?" ambos se encontraban tristes y confundidos después de lo que dijo, pero leo no perdió su actitud sería en todo momento, por otra parte donatello no dijo nada debido a que no era bueno controlando sus emociones como su hermano de banda azul

"¿que quieres decir con que tienes un demonio adentro? ¿es una forma metafórica de decir que eres un esquizofrenico con impulsos homicidas?"

"quiere decir que habla con la verdad" llego de la nada splinter sobresaltando a los presentes "todo lo que ha dicho es cierto"

"sensei ¿usted le cree?"

"claro que si, cuando peleó por primera vez con raphael descubrí lo que miles nos ocultaba y hasta ahora no me deja de sorprender, mantener a una criatura ajena a la persona dentro de si misma requiere de una fuerza de voluntad descomunal para impedir que el otro ser tome el control. En casos como el de un poseído el espíritu ingresa de forma sorpresiva al cuerpo tomando el control sin dificultad, pero miles no solo evitó que lo controlara si no que inconsistentemente lo mantienen dentro de él, lo malo de esto es que gasta mucho su energía y por lo tanto sufre de dolores constantes en todo su cuerpo"

"¿como sabe todo eso maestro?" preguntó donnie

"en mis tiempos cuando vivía en Japón varios de los enemigos ofrecian pactos con seres sobrenaturales para volverse mas poderosos, pero miles esbhasta ahora la única persona que conozco que haya sobrevivido por mucho tiempo" eso los sorprendió bastante

"¿hay alguna forma de revertir esto? Fui incluso al Vaticano pero no lograron nada"

"lo siento, pero no hay forma de separarte de el espíritu maligno que se aloja en ti" eso deprimió mas al mexicano "sin embargo, puedo ayudarte a mantenerte estable con la meditación, de hecho eso ayudó mucho a que no lo desataras en la guarida"

"gracias yoshi"

"y ahora, pueden liberarlo"

"¡¿que?!" preguntaron sus hijos

"tranquilos, hasta yo se cuando soy una amenaza y cuando no" respondió miles "por favor quitenme estas cosas, no quiero preocupar a april que es la única que no me a visto así" si bien aquello molestó un poco a donnie, sabia que miles solo era un amigo para ella

Después de liberarlo fueron a la guarida confiando mas en lo que dijo splinter que con el otro, si su padre dijo que no había problemas es por que así iba a ser.

Pero hubo un detalle que dejaron pasar y que era de vital importancia

En unas noches habrá un eclipse lunar que nueva york podrá admirar

Y con ello ver la luna de sangre

* * *

nota: para los fanáticos de casey jones pues no lo puse por que ya tenia idealizada el fic sin el (échenle la culpa a la primera temporada que se repetía) en fin espero y les haya gustado

nos vemos en la próxima


	10. Chapter 10

Varios días después

Karai abría los ojos lentamente, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no sabia por que, estaba en una habitación no tan obscura como en la anterior y acostada en una cama algo comoda

"¿donde... donde estoy?"

"¿karai?" Escucho una voz muy familiar

"¿L-leo?"

"¡karai! Estas bien"

"Leo ¿que ocurrió?"

"Tranquila, ya todo esta bien"

Karai comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió antes de quedar inconsciente, por simple reacción abrazo a leo llorando como si fuera lo único en el planeta

"Creí que ibas a morir"

"¿que?" Al saber lo que hizo ella recupero la compostura

"Digo que... que no esperaba aparecieras" aunque aun la delataba algo

"Karai ¿por que lloras?"

"¿que? yo no estoy..." leo le lanzo una mirada de que no le creía, ella al verlo volvió a llorar "pensé que iba a morir"

"tranquila karai, ya todo pasó"

"leo ¿donde estoy?"

"en el subterráneo, encontré este lugar de niño por pura casualidad"

"¿por que me trajiste?"

"estabas muy herida después de sobrevivir a ese sujeto"

"pero ¿por que lo hiciste? soy tu enemiga, soy hija de destructor ¿ya lo olvidaste?"

"si, lo se y no me importa"

"fuiste un tonto el haberme salvado"

"quizas, pero prefiero ser un tonto a que tu mueras"

"leo..."

"no escúchame tu karai, no importa si eres mi enemiga, no me importa si eres hija de destructor, te salvare la vida cuantas veces sea necesario, que te quede claro que aun que tu seas del clan del pie, estaré ahí cuando me necesites" leo sentía que era el momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella, aunque no era el lugar adecuado sentía que era el momento, así que comenzó a planear la manera de decírselo

"creo que aquel loco ya debió quitarte el cerebro cuando peleaste con el" karai no quería reconocerlo, pero oír esas palabras de leo era lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en la vida

"¿y eso que importa? en este momento es mas importante que te recuperes"

"sera mejor que me vaya" se levanto de la cama donde estaba dispuesta a irse, pero leo la agarro de la muñeca

"lo siento, pero no te dejare"

"leo suéltame"

"no"

"escúchame leonardo, si no me sueltas en cinco segundos estarás peor que yo cuando me encontraste"

"bueno, no me importa" apretó un poco mas sin lastimarla

"uno" el seguía sin soltarla "dos" de verdad no quería lastimarlo "tres" el parecía que no cambiaría de opinión"leo por favor"

"ya te dije que no" ella suspiro

"¿por que no me dejas ir?" el no dijo nada "cuatro" ya no había marcha atrás "CINCO" karai trato de darle una patada en la cabeza para noquearlo, pero el se agacho evitando el ataque y gracias al al impulso que ella tomo para la patada quedo de espaldas, leo aprovecho eso para darle otra media vuelta y despues tomarla de la cintura, karai estaba por decirle que la soltara pero lo que hizo leo la dejo muda

la beso en los labios

en el momento que hizo eso, karai quiso zafarse, pero poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que le correspondió el beso durando un buen rato hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse

"la razón por la que no quiero que te vayas, es por que no soporto mas tiempo sin estar a tu lado, sin verte, hasta sin pelear contigo" eso ultimo logro hacer reír un poco a karai "te amo karai, y sin importar la diferencias de nuestras familias yo quiero estar contigo" aquello conmovió mucho a karai y es que ella sentía lo mismo por el, pero su caso era diferente

"yo... yo también... te amo leo" se aparto de el "pero esto jamas funcionara, no estando nuestros padres de por medio"

"no funcionara si lo decimos"

"tampoco podemos guardarlo en secreto"

"karai, ya bastante tiempo has sufrido con todo esto ¿no crees que seria bueno unos momentos de felicidad?"

"tu sabes lo que hará destructor si..."

"una semana, solo una semana te pido, y si al final las cosas no van como pensábamos... lo dejaremos ahí"

se lo pensó por un momento, ya bastante a sufrido con que su padre la obligue a hacer esto como para que no reciba a cambio algo de alegría en su vida, pero aun estaba el asunto de su madre, de su venganza. Después de pensarlo detenidamente dio su respuesta

"solo una semana" ambos sonrieron para luego volver a besarse

Rato después, en la guarida

Leo llegó de ver a karai con una sonrisa que de ser posible competía bastante con la del guason y/o jeff the killer y no era para menos ya que después de mucho por fin logró hacerla su novia, era tal su alegría que no prestó atención a lo que lo rodeaba, fue al llegar a su habitación que las cosas cambiaron

"¿como esta ella?" preguntó miles preocupado recargado en la pared

"¡Ah! ¡me asuste!"

"perdón no fue mi intención"

"como sea, esta bien solo necesita reposo eso es todo"

"lamentó mucho lo que pasó leo, no pensé que ella era la hija de splinter"

"... No te preocupes, cuando la conocí tampoco sabía esa información"

Después de eso, miles salió del cuarto y camina tranquilamente hasta que pasa por la sala y por cosas del destino escucha una canción en particular

Whoa Ohh Oh

We Were Born To Ru Ru Run

We Were Born To Ru Run

My Time

My SHine

They Think

I'm out of my mind

One Chance

We On

Take Another look

You know that we gone

Fate on the phone and they calling us

Came from the ground and we crawling up

You can feel It in ya' fist When you balling up.

If the sky turns black

It don't matter

We know! the sun is coming up

We Were born to run!

asi es, la única debilidad de miles, la única cosa que no podía dejar por mas crímenes que hubiera en el mundo

WWE Thursday Night Smackdown

cuando mikey estaba por cambiarle escucho el mas terrible de los gritos

"NI-SE-TE-OCURRAAAAAA" salto al sillón y quedo en medio de rapha y donnie mirando la televisión como el mayor de los tesoros

"ok, vaya que genio" expreso mikey

cuando ve cualquier cosa de WWE, no hay poder alguno que lo aparte ni un misero segundo

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Había pasado días desde que miles casi mata a karai y el ambiente no podía ser mas tenso, la noche anterior donnie le contó a april de la forma mas sutil lo que pasó pues ahora que era su novia no le podía guardar secretos, eso y que ella notó el cambio de actitud de las tortugas hacía con el mexicano. Terminó poniéndose histérica exigiéndole a su novio el motivo de mantener oculto a un criminal como él, y cuando miles la miro y fue con ella para saludarla la pelirroja le gritó que se alejara de ella y que no la tocara a la vez que retrocedía, tuvo que pasar un buen rato en lo que las tortugas (a excepción de raphael) y splinter hablaron con ella para calmarla y convencerla que su amigo no es un monstruo, que tenía uno dentro de su cuerpo que lo llegaba a manipular en ocasiones era otra cosa, aun así dejó de ver al mexicano como antes.

Miles se encontraba meditando tratando de canalizar aquella energía (mas o menos como Johnny Blaze en la película) sin embargo lo único que logró fue no quemarse con el fuego que emanaba de su mano derecha

"yoshi... tiempo fuera, ya estoy agotado" le dice ya sudando de tanto esfuerzo aunque no se haya movido

"de acuerdo, puedes descansar" le dijo splinter en posición de loto y sin verlo

Toma su botella de agua y bebe todo su contenido de golpe "entonces dime ¿como le harás para convencer a tu hija de que destructor no es su padre y que fue el responsable de... Eso"

"la muerte de mi esposa, no te preocupes en decirlo, se que no faltarías al respeto. Con respecto a la pregunta, aun no encuentro la manera de decirle la verdad a miwa, a estado viviendo con oroku saki por tanto tiempo que no me creerá nada"

"pero tienes pruebas que demuestren lo contrario ¿cierto?"

"solo la foto de cuando era un bebé, de todas formas dirá que es falso"

"no te adelantes yoshi, aun no sabemos del todo como reaccionará ante esto, de que eres su padre y que ella a estado viviendo con el asesino de su madre por quince años, al principio tal vez se ponga así, pero la foto que tienes es una prueba irrefutable y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta... A todo esto ¿quien es oroku saki? Lo único que se de el es que usa el alias de destructor y que se llevó a tu hija"

"fue un amigo muy cercano, casi lo consideraba mi hermano, pero al enamorarnos de la misma mujer y que ella me escogiera a mi lo cambio a alguien que hasta la fecha me es irreconocible"

"tal parece que lo de el no era amor si no obsesión, de otro modo jamas hubiera hecho tales actos"

"eso mismo pienso, cambiando de tema ¿has visto a donatello antes de venir?"

"si, dijo que llevaría a april a dar una vuelta por la superficie aunque creo que ya debieron haber regresado ¿a notado que están juntos por mas tiempo de lo normal?"

"creo que es por que han llegado a ser mas que amigos"

"¿que se refiere con...? A ya entendí, ya era hora de que dieran el siguiente paso" los dos se levantaron he hicieron una reverencia para terminar con la meditación "iré a ver que mikey no se meta en mas problemas de los que acostumbra" al salir, no se dio cuenta de que donnie venia corriendo y se estrello con el "auch ¿anotaron las placas?"

"lo-lo siento miles yo..."

"no importa, pero ¿por que venias corriendo como burro sin mecate?... Un momento ¿por que tienes esos moretones?" en eso donnie cae siendo atrapado por su amigo "¡donnie!"

"april... fue... secuestrada"

las demás tortugas quienes estaban cerca escucharon esas tres horribles palabras y llegaron al instante a la sala

"¿QUEEEEEE?" preguntaron leo, rapha y mikey

"no puede ser" dijo splinter sumamente preocupado, despues de unos minutos donatello se encontraba un poco mejor

"¿como fue que ocurrió?" preguntó miles cambiando a una actitud bastante seria

"nos encontrábamos saltando las azoteas de los edificios sin que nada nos molestara, estabamos en una carrera simple cuando varios ninjas del pie aparecieron, tratamos de pelear con ellos pero fue en vano sobretodo cuando apareció destructor"

"ese maldito hijo de..."

"fue todo rápido, los ninjas, perrera y cara de pez se abalanzaron en contra mía y me golpearon no se por cuanto tiempo, luego destrctor me dijo que si no devolvemos a karai las consecuencias serian graves"

"no podemos permitir que ese loco lastime a nuestra amiga, tenemos que ir a rescatarla" dijo leo recibiendo la aprobación de todos

"ire con ustedes" comento el genio "no podre sentirme en paz si le llega a hacer algo"

"¿estas seguro? Estas muy lastimado?"

"no del todo, aun puedo pelear lo suficiente para ayudarla"

"también ire" afirmó miles, sin embargo splinter dijo otra cosa

"no, yo iré, tu te quedas"

"¡¿que?! ¡pero debo ayudarla!"

"agradezco tu gesto de acompañarnos, pero recuerda lo último que pasó cuando seguiste a mis hijos durante el patrullaje. Eres alguien bueno pero no quiero poner en peligro a mis hijos en caso que te salgas de control" luego miró a las tortugas "leo trae a miwa, vamos a llevarla a la sede"

"pero si apenas la recuperamos"

"no quiero arriesgar la vida de april, si hacer que miwa regrese al clan del pie asegurará el bienestar de todos no tendré opción mas que aceptarlo"

Después de prepararse salieron rumbo a la sede del pie para rescatar a su amiga, por otro lado miles se encontraba solo en la sala apretando los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos y las palmas ensangrentadas, entendía las razones del por que no le permitían ir a ayudar pero también se sentía impotente al quedarse en la guarida por órdenes de splinter

"maldito destructor, espero que los hamato te den tu merecido por tus actos tanto los del pasado como el de ahora, si tan solo pudiera estar ahí para apoyarlos he incluso dar mi vida si es necesario, con tal de que nada malo les pase"

"eso habla muchas de ti" volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz solo para ver que era la tortuga de banda roja

"¿que quieres raphael? ¿no deberías estar en camino a rescatar a april?"

"así era, pero luego recordé a cierta persona que, por mucho que lo odie, formo parte de esta familia, y que debe estar en la pelea con nosotros" ¿estaba alucinando? ¿acaso rapha le decía que fuera a ayudarlos? "enfrentar a destructor no es un juego, y necesitamos de todo el apoyo posible para derrotarlo de una vez por todas" se acerca a el y le deja en su lano izquierda un objeto "sera mejor que vayas con otro atuendo si no quieres que te reconozcan los demás, iba a agrandarlo para poder salir en las tardes pero te servirá mas a ti. No tardes, te vere afuera" después de eso solo escucho como se alejaba del lugar, en su mano tenia una llave con la palabra 'closet' escrito en ella, fue a la habitación de raphael y abrió el armario con la llave, enseñando una gabardina de cuero con capucha, unos pantalones rectos del mismo material y un par de botas

Se encontraba en el baño mirándose a través del espejo la cual no enseñaba su rostro, si no que para el veía a un ser horrendo el cual le sonreía de forma macabra (imagen de la banda disturbed) "durante mucho tiempo te estuve reprimiendo para evitar que lastimaras a mas personas, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a desaparecer a alguien en especial y supongo que ya sabes de el, esta vez no te detendré en que infundas el mayor dolor posible tanto a su cuerpo como alma, es la única vez que hago esto así que aprovecha" la sonrisa de aquel ser aumento de tamaño para luego desaparecer y dejar la imagen de miles, cuatro segundos después sus ojos cambiaron de apariencia "que empiece la fiesta"

continuara...

* * *

noticia de ultimo minuto: a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos y no soy bad news barrett

nos vemos en el siguiente


	12. Chapter 12

Todos (a excepción de miles) estaban en el techo de un edificio cercano a la sede del pie, el cual debido a su parecido a una iglesia pasaba desapercibido por la demás gente, para esta ocasión leonardo fue el encargado de traer a karai atada para que nada malo sucediera.

"¿nos vamos a enfrentar a destructor de nuevo?" Pregunto mikey temblando del miedo, no quería pasar por lo mismo

"Tal vez, pero creo que no pelearemos, despues de todo el quiere hacer un intercambio de rehenes" respondió donnie

"Aun asi destructor no es de fiar, todo esto puede ser una trampa" comento el splinter

"Sea trampa o no tenemos que sacarla de ahí" expreso leo

"En ese caso tenemos que idear un plan y rápido" opino donnie, todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que fueron dando ideas

"Podríamos apagar las luces y entrar sin que nos vean" opino mikey dando una idea coherente en mucho tiempo

"No, ya una vez lo hicimos y no creo que caigan en eso dos veces" respondió donnie

"Podríamos entrar por un ducto de la ventilación y llegar a donde esta april" opino rapha

"tendríamos suerte si nuestro brazo pasara por la entrada, necesitamos pensar en otra cosa, algo en que el clan no crea que hagamos" respondió leo, en eso vio algo inusual y se le quedo observando

"Leonardo ¿que tienes en mente?" Pregunto splinter, leo parecía no estar en este mundo, solo veía de forma concentrada un edificio alejado de ellos "¿hijo?"

"¿que hace ese sujeto?"

En el lugar donde señaló leonardo, un hombre cuya vestimenta era parecida al de albert weker, con la diferencia de tener tanto una capucha como una máscara (masked kane versión 2003 totalmente negra con cristal polarizado para cubrir los ojos).

" _bien, al parecer puedo ver perfectamente con esta cosa, solo espero que no afecte mi puntería_ " pensó miles para luego alzar su brazo derecho y apuntar a un ninja que se encontraba en la puerta principal " _no me falles brazo_ " con su mano activó un mecanismo que hizo que de su manga fuera disparado un dardo el cual impacto en el cuello de la víctima, causando así que cayera dormido. Sin vacilar realizó el mismo acto para adormecer a otro que también se encontraba afuera del lugar "es hora" una vez hecho su trabajo fue a otra sección del edificio por donde entraría, después de todo no podía acercarse a las tortugas, no aun.

Leo observó lo que aquel sujeto hizo con los guardias de la entrada y sin perder tiempo ordeno a todos que entrarán al recinto. Después de que llegaran todos entraron al edificio la cual estaba a obscuras "esto me recuerda a algo que vi hace tres dias" dijo el menor de las tortugas

"¿otra vez viste películas de terror?" preguntó raphael, recibiendo como respuesta una risa nerviosa por parte de su hermano menor, de repente las luces se encendieron dejando ver un gran grupo de ninjas y a los dos mutantes xever y bradfor

"esta vez los vamos a acabar" amenazo perrera

Los del pie se colocaron en posición para atacarlos pero de manera inesperada para las tortugas todos cayeron inconscientes (gracias a miles quien estaba oculto), después de eso todos corrieron por un pasillo siendo dirigidos por splinter

Mientras tanto destructor veía a través de las cámaras de seguridad a los intrusos, el no esperaba que alguien mas trabajara con las tortugas y sobretodo que fuera hábil en el sigilo, por lo que se inyecto la sustancia que el krang le envío de nuevo

"Esta vez no habra margen de error"

Con los demás

"A la vuelta esta donde se encuentra destructor" comento splinter pero para su mala suerte se encontraron con robo-ninjas, en esta ocasión fueron las tortugas las que los hicieron pure

"¿es aquí sensei?" Pregunto leo señalando una puerta

"Asi es"

"Bien"

Dio una patada a la puerta y entraron todos, en efecto ahi estaba destructor aprisionando a april con un brazo y con el otro teniendo sus cuchillas listas para atravesarla

"NO SE ACERQUEN" grito el amenazando con acabarla

"NO LE HAGAS NADA DESTRUCTOR, DÉJALA IR"

"PRIMERO KARAI"

iban a responder cuando alguien mas hablo y no era nadie del grupo, si no alguien que se encontraba en la entrada "Así que tu eres el famoso destructor" expreso seriamente miles"la verdad jamas supe que tenia competencia"

"Quien lo diría, sabía que las tortugas iban a venir aquí pero me sorprendió que otra persona ajena a ellos atacara a mis soldados, necesito saber quien es la persona que esta buscando que lo aniquile justo ahora"

"... Me llamo cloud, y para serte sincero, no me arrepiento de haber hecho eso ¡ahora libera a la chica!" los chicos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos pues sin que el los conociera los estaba ayudando a rescatar a su amiga, sin embargo solo raphael sabía quien era en realidad pero no pensaba delatarlo.

"Primero entreguenme a karai" leo no quería pero splinter le dijo que no quedaba de otra, resignado la dejo en el suelo y la desato.

Destructor empuja a april comenzando ella a caminar, ambas se lanzaron miradas hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos lugares, donnie abrazo a april con singular alegria al igual que ella

"Que conmovedora escena" interrumpio destructor "lastima que tenga que eliminarlos"

"hay no" "TODOS ABAJO" grito cloud justo cuando destructor disparo un misil desde un lanzacohetes automático que tenia oculto directo a ellos sobretodo a leo, cloud al ver esto se interpuso entre ellos empujando al de azul, recibiendo el misil y provocando que fuera impulsado atrás saliendo por la puerta y atravesando varios muros hasta que exploto

"NO" grito raphael

"Jajajaja no se preocupen te todas formas terminaran muertos"

"¡destructor lo que hiciste no tiene honor, hare que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho!" Respondio splinter poniendose en posision al igual que sus hijos y alumna

"No dejare que me quiten a mi padre también" advirtió karai ya en posición al igual que su 'padre', eso les dolió tanto a splinter como a leo pero no tenían de otra, justo en ese momento entraron mas ninjas y robo-ninjas ya listos para pelear

En otra parte

"humm ¿que? ¿que paso?" se preguntó el mexicano abriendo de a poco los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz

"hola miles" saludo una persona en frente de él, miles al creer que aun estaba en la sede del pie se tensó

"¿donovan? ¿que haces aquí? ¿como me encontraste?"

"bueno yo siempre supe que estabas vivo, la cosa es que... no soy donovan" en cuanto recupero la vista y se levantó, vio a un hombre mayor que él, de cabello negro corto con ojos cafés

"¿no? Entonces dime ¿quien eres? Por que de los dos hermanos que tengo uno es mujer"

"que esta casada y con una hija"

"hay no creo que... ¡¿dijiste casada y con una hija?!"

"y una muy juguetona"

"oh por dios soy tío ¡soy tío!... un momento ¿quien te dijo eso?"

"nadie, yo los he estado observando durante todo este tiempo, tanto a ella como a ti y el resto de tu familia, o mas bien 'nuestra' familia"

"¿como que nos has observado? Escúchame si lo que quieres es dañar a alguien de mi familia... " el hombre toco su hombro y le sonrió de forma gentil, miles lo miro unos segundos confundido hasta que una imagen se cruzó por su cabeza, era una foto algo borrosa pero en ella estaba la imagen de un bebé, un bebé que tuvo que partir al cielo un dia antes del primer cumpleaños, un bebé que miles conoció a través de esa fotografía cuando cumplió los seis años

"¿jo... jonathan?"

"me alegra verte hermano" dicho esto ambos se abrazaron y miles lloró de alegría pues por fin conoció a su hermano mayor

"no lo puedo creer, esto es lo mas grandioso que me ha pasado en la vida ¿como es que estas aquí?"

"siempre he estado aquí, desde que ocurrió aquel accidente no he dejado este lugar"

"¿quieres decir que has permanecido en la tierra?"

"en la tierra no, en el cielo"

"¿en el cielo?"

"miles, tu ya no estas en la tierra, mira" de la nada apareció una ventana en la cual se observaba perfectamente el cuerpo de miles muy maltratado debido a la explosión

"no, no eso no es cierto, yo estoy vivo"

"no es así, cuando explotó el misil tu alma se desprendió de tu cuerpo en un momento de vulnerabilidad, de no haber sido por el demonio en tu interior las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, como vez justo ahora se está apoderando de tu cuerpo y no le queda mucho para completar su trabajo" efectivamente, varias cadenas salian de la espalda de miles y empezaban a atravesar las paredes

"ese maldito imbécil" voltio a ver a su hermano "debo volver a la vida ya"

"no se puede, una vez que el primer portador haya dejado su cuerpo, el segundo tomara el control del mismo"

"debe haber una manera de regresar, mis amigos me necesitan y no puedo abandonarlos ese loco de destructor los va a matar, por favor ayúdame a regresar hermano"

"... Bueno hay una alternativa, pero es peligrosa"

"lo que sea, con tal de salvarlos"

Con los demás

"¡necesito ayuda!" Expreso mikey mientras peleaba con dos robo-ninjas

"Estamos ocupados" respondio rapha intentando sacarse de encima a varios ninjas

La situacion se habia complicado, mikey, rapha, donnie y april peleaban contra los entrometidos ninjas mientras que leo peleaba con karai y splinter luchaba contra destructor

"Vamos yoshi ¿que acaso no quieres detenerme?" Preguntaba su ex-amigo mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de splinter

" _Algo anda mal, el no era tan agil cuando lo enfrente la otra vez_ " penso splinter al ver que saki desifeaba sus ataques

"¿por que no lo entiendes leo? El es mi padre y no dejare que me lo arrebaten" decia karai mientras chocaba su sable con las katanas de leo

"Pero el no tiene el derecho de obligarte a esto"

"Yo lo hago para vengar a mi madre"

"¿Y crees que tu madre estaria feliz con esto?"

"SI"

los ninjas se estaban agotando lo que significaba que pronto los otros cuatro ayudaran a leo y a splinter, pero cuando acabaron con todos se olvidaron de una cosa, estaban agotados, saki con un golpe mando a volar a yoshi hasta estar cerca de la puerta

"SENSEI" grito leo descusidandose de karai quien con una patada lo mando cercas de splinter, los demas fueron a ayudarlos

"Es inutil que intenten vencerme, gracias al virus del krang soy mas fuerte, mas rapido, mas poderoso jajajaja" karai se sorprendio al oir a su padre decir que uso eso en el mismo

"El virus" expreso donnie atónito

"¿que?" Preguntaron rapha, mikey y april

"debe ser la misma sustancias que le robe a karai"

"Por eso te encerrabas en el laboratorio mas seguido" dedujo rapha

"Y supongo que esa cosa negra era el virus" expreso april

"¿lo viste?" Pregunto donnie

"Si, cuando nos caimos alcance a verlo"

"Bien basta de charlas, es hora de que se despidan de este mundo" llego de sorpresa contra leonardo para luego derribarlo he intentar atravesarlo con sus garras, en eso todos escucharon una explosion, leo sintio como la temperatura habia asendido por lo que con miedo volteo atras suyo para ver que de la puerta la cual estaba cerrada salia fuego, los demas hicieron lo mismo

"No... puede ser" decia leo en voz baja, destructor y karai veian la puerta donde al parecer al otro lado habia un incendio, solo basto otra explosion para que se formara un gran hoyo en la pared donde estaba la puerta dejando ver un gran muro de fuego que cubria cada espacio, todos presentian de que algo horrible iba a pasar

(en esta parte escuchen el tema de terminator genesis)

comenzaron a oír pasos lentos pero amenazantes, se aprecio una sombra que estaba al otro lado el cual parecía que no le afectaba el fuego, cuando esa sombra atravesó el fuego todos se quedaron impactados

De entre las llamas apareció miles sin la ropa de la cintura para arriba, pero uno de sus ojos (el derecho) cambio de apariencia mientras que el otro (el izquierdo) seguía siendo color miel, y en su rostro expresaba una ira que solo los presentes (excepto destructor) llegaron a ver y quedaron perturbados. Saki se levantó de leonardo estando miles frente al lider, este al ver que uno de sus brazos se movía para un especie de ataque levantó su mano a modo de escudo y rogándole que no lo lastimara, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el mexicano tomo su mano

"ya levantate leonardo, estamos en un combate no en un spa" dijo él con una media sonrisa para despues ayudar al lider a ponerse de pie

"¿miles?"

"en carne y hueso amigo" luego llegó mikey para abrazarlo con ganas "oye tranquilo que no somos los de secreto en la montaña"

"me alegra que estes bien miles, no cualquiera puede decir que sobrevivió a un proyectil de un lanzacohetes" comento el de rojo

"si, se puede decir que soy el único que lo soporto" en eso mira a destructor "pagarás por el sufrimiento que has provocado en ellos"

"después de que extinga la vida de hamato yoshi por haberme arrebatado a tang shen ¡a mi amada!" de repente su masa muscular empezó a aumentar de tamaño y sus manos se transformaron en garras afiladas "no permitire que splinter viva otro dia mas" a pesar de llevar tanto su kuro kabuto como su cubre boca de metal, en la parte de los ojos se notaban que varias venas se saltaban adoptando un color negruzco y sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo sangre brillante "mataré a cualquiera que haya ayudado a la rata"

" ¿p-padre?" preguntó asustada 'su hija'

"¿que rayos le sucede?" preguntó miles serio sin dejar de mirarlo

"uso un especie de virus que le entregó el krang" le contesto donnie

"espero que esa cosa lo haga rendir, porque no pienso contenerme está vez"

Ambos bandos se reagruparon y se colocaron en posición de ataque siendo el pie liderados por oroku saki y los hamato por un miles con seis cadenas saliendo de su espalda, pero sin el instinto asesino que lo controlaba

¿quien de los dos ganara?

continuará...

* * *

Aprovechando que es dia de los muertos, este capitulo es dedicado para mi hermano Jonathan, que a pesar de no haberlo conocido se esta cuidandome desde el cielo


	13. Chapter 13

"espero que esa cosa lo haga rendir, porque no pienso contenerme está vez"

Ambos bandos se reagruparon y se colocaron en posición de ataque siendo el pie liderados por oroku saki y los hamato por un miles con seis cadenas saliendo de su espalda, pero sin el instinto asesino que lo controlaba

"ATAQUEN" gritaron tanto leonardo como destructor, iniciando así la pelea entre ambos clanes.

El de azul fue directo contra perrera esquivando con un salto el ataque del can, quedando de espaldas y aprovechando para atacarlo en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Esperaba que el golpearlo en algún nervio de ahí lo haría caerse, sin embargo perrera no le dio tiempo a leo y lo mando a otro lado con un golpe de su brazo, enojado se levantó con intenciones de exterminarlo mas no espero que alguien lo pateara en la cabeza, mucho menos splinter

"¿te encuentras bien leonardo?"

"si"

"los haré polvo a ambos" declaró el canino para luego abalanzarse contra ellos

Por otro lado, raphael se encontraba lidiando con xever quien a pesar de tener piernas robóticas no lograba mucho que digamos pues el de rojo lograba esquivarlos "ni creas que me olvide de la vez que me mordiste xever"

"yo tampoco lo he olvidado tortuga, de hecho pienso repetirlo una vez mas"

"eso si yo te lo permito cara de pez" justo cuando dijo eso, xever recibió un globo de agua justo en el ojo dejandolo adolorido de ahí, rapha aprovecho el momento e intento hacerle una barredora, sin embargo el mutante marino se dio cuenta de eso y lo esquivó

"a que no me atrapas" menciono mikey comenzando a ser perseguido por el pez

En el caso de donatello y april, las cosas eran un poco mas complicadas ya que era la primera vez que trabajaban en equipo en un combate, donatello esquivaba varios ataques de los ninjas y uno que otro robot usando su baston bo no solo como un escudo pues aprovechaba siertas oportunidades para destrozar a las máquinas.

Y justo a sus espaldas, april luchaba con 'la hija' de destructor siendo esta mas hábil que la pelirroja

"no crean que les permitire que me quiten a mi padre, todos ustedes van a pagar por cada dia que yo no tuve a mi madre a mi lado" fue lo que dijo karai mientras trataba de acabar con april

"si tan solo no fueras hija de destructor verías las cosas de otro modo, sinceramente no se que vio leo en ti para que le gustaras, solo eres alguien fría que no le importa a nada ni a nadie"

Ambos clanes luchaban con ferocidad tratando de derrotar a sus adversarios, sin embargo despues de un rato enfrascados en sus combates, uno de ellos (leo) se percató que ni destructor (quien transformó sus garras en masas de músculos) ni miles han movido ni un dedo desde que comenzó la pelea, los dos permanecían inmóviles viéndose con odio. Cualquiera que los viera (sobretodo raphael) dirian que ni se atreven a tocarse, pero el líder de las tortugas se dio cuenta que ellos esperaban a que les dieran espacio, mucho de hecho.

"OIGAN, ALÉJENSE DE MILES LO MAS QUE PUEDAN" grito leonardo llamando la atención de no solo su equipo, si no del resto del clan del pie

"¿y eso para que bobonardo?" preguntó el de rojo evitando ser mordido por un xever con mikey en su espalda

"SOLO HAGANLO"

"HAGANLE CASO, HAY QUE APARTARNOS DE MI PADRE" karai también se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con destructor por lo que le ordenó eso a sus soldados.

La tensión se sentía en el aire y los dos que estaban en medio del lugar seguían sin moverse, todoslos vieron esperando que alguno empezará de una vez, incluso rapha hablo con xever diciendo que esto era una perdida de tiempo y que mejor salieran a continuar con sus asuntos, pero en eso se escuchó el golpeteo de gotas en los vidrios indicando que inició una lluvia fuera de temporal, lo siguiente que pasó fue que un rayo iluminó el lugar.

Dando comienzo a la pelea

Miles y Oroku corrieron de frente para luego golpearse la cara mas el golpe no era para dejar un moretón, si no para arrancar cabezas (todos los golpes serán de esta magnitud). Miles aprovecho el impulso para dar media vuelta y golpear las costillas del asiático, un gancho al estomago y una patada, sin embargo fue tomado de la cabeza y fue azotado en el suelo formando un cráter de tamaño considerable, lo levanta y lo arroja a un muro cercano formando otro cráter, miles surge rápidamente y corre para luego crear bolas de fuego con las cuales le dio en la cabeza, uso sus cadenas para arrojar a destructor en dirección a sus soldados, el cuerpo impacta con los robots pero uno que otro no se salva y terminan aplastados, saki se levanta y toma la cadena para jalar a cloud, tomarlo del cuello y golpearlo repetidas veces en el suelo, miles aprovecha para patearlo y una vez levantado esquiva un puño del asiático y le aplica un zig zag, lo toma del brazo y lo arroja contra su trono, salta para dar un puñetazo doble pero es golpeado con un pedazo de metal que destructor encontró, trata de levantarse mas saki le pisotea la espalda, varias cadenas salieron logrando apartar a destructor de encima, saki vuelve a repetir la acción pero el mexicano lo golpea con un uppercut dándole oportunidad para una patada giratoria, un gancho al hígado, cargarlo y arrojarlo al suelo, trata de aplastar su cabeza pero destructor lo esquiva al igual que una patada giratoria para tomarlo de la cabeza y lanzarlo contra las tortugas. A diferencia de lo ocurrido con oroku saki, el mexicano lanzó una cadena para clavarlo y evitar impactarse contra sus amigos siendo desviado directo al piso.

"¿alguien mas creyó que splinter seria quien enfrentara a destructor?" preguntó mikey con los ojos sumamente abiertos, como respuesta sus hermanos, april y el propio splinter alzaron la mano igual de sorprendidos que el menor, irónicamente uno que otro ninja del pié también alzo la mano

Al levantarse miles, destructor se le queda viendo para luego reír un poco "¿de que te ríes destructor?"

"tu nunca ganarás"

"¿a si? ¿y por que crees eso?"

"por esto" sus brazos se transformaron en tentáculos y sin que lo esperara nadie, atravesó a ocho de sus soldados, cuatro por cada lado "AAAAAAHH" y como si eso no fuera suficiente, todos ellos fueron de alguna forma absorbidos por su mismo líder, devolviéndole así las energías que perdió he intensificó el rojo de sus ojos, algo que espanto a karai pues su padre se había vuelto en un monstruo

"¡maldita sea destructor! ¡ellos eran tus aliados!" reclamó su contrincante

"no me importa, ahora soy mas fuerte que todos"

"hijo de perra"

"y ahora, sigues tu" lanza uno de sus tentáculos hacía él, mas el mexicano esquivó el ataque para hacerle un spear y atravesar el muro, ahora la pelea era fuera de la sede.

Al impactar, miles rodó debido al impulso llegando a rozar el borde, en cuanto se levanta salta para evitar el golpe del asiático llegando a destrozar la orilla, su oponente corre en dirección a un contenedor de agua pasando por debajo del mismo, destructor trata de alcanzarlo pero el contenedor termina cayendole encima, miles llega con su oponente solo para ser tomado de la cintura y terminar atravesando el techo justo donde una pareja dormía, ignorando a los civiles toma de la cabeza a oroku y con sus piernas lo impulsa a la salida de la habitación, rápidamente se levanta y lo patea logrando que su cuerpo atraviese otro muro que da a un callejón, el mexicano va tras el pero es tomado de la pierna y es arrojado al otro lado de la calle, impactando con un edificio. Destructor va tras su rival mas lo esquiva y una cadena lo toma del cuello siendo jalado al techo donde cae y deja un cráter, miles va a donde esta el y en cuanto comienza a levantarse usa el running stomp en la cabeza, lo toma, lo carga a modo de powerbomb y salta para lanzarlo contra otro contenedor mas un tentáculo lo toma del brazo y termina siendo él quien destruya dicho contenedor de agua, lo quiere agarrar de la cabeza mas el mexicano escapa y espera a que de la vuelta para darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, agrrarlo del cuello con su mano derecha y lanzarlo a otro edificio, va tras el asiático mas es atravesado por sus garras, destructor se ríe ante su logro mas su buen humor desaparece al oír lo siguiente "eso no basta" miles da una patada giratoria en vertical y se libera del agarre, da un giro y aprovecha para hacerle el scorpion death, toma un fierro cercano he intenta atravesarlo pero destructor lo esquiva, lo toma de la pierna y lo azota cuatro veces, el asiático recibe una patada que lo manda a volar y cuatro cadenas se envuelven en sus extremidades para ser atraído de golpe y recibir un rodillazo mas un doble puño en la espalda, pero saki toma una de las cadenas cuando cae y hace que miles vuelva a azotar el techo.

Los dos respiran agitadamente tratando de recuperarse y tratan de levantarse para continuar con la pelea, sin embargo miles cae de rodillas y coloca sus manos en el suelo jadeando desesperado

"tal parece... que gane... cloud" lentamente fue directo a él "te dije... que no... perdería... contra ti" miles solo lo escucho y dirigió su mirada a su enemigo "y ahora... despídete de este mundo" cerro los ojos esperando su ataque, sin embargo el líder del clan del pié cayó al suelo de golpe para solo girar y quedar de cara al cielo

"¡padre!" llego karai acompañado de las tortugas, splinter y april quienes se encontraban muy agotados y con algunos moretones

"cof, cof... ¿ka-karai?"

"no te preocupes padre, le avisaré a bradford que venga con... "

"no... no lo hagas, cof, cof... no es necesario" mientras decía esto, rapha ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse haciendo que el brazo derecho le rodeara el cuello para mantenerlo de pie

"¿que sucede donnie?" preguntó leonardo

"tal parece que aquella cosa que se inyectó fue demasiado, su sistema no pudo soportalo mas y ahora... ahora eso lo esta matando"

"no debería decir esto pero ¿no hay forma de ayudarlo?" preguntó ahora raphael

"lo haría, pero tardaría dos meses mínimo en crear la cura, pero a él solo le queda unos minutos"

"oh no " expresó mikey triste

"y... yoshi... acércate... por favor" antes de que las tortugas le dijeran algo, este levantó la mano en señal de que se detuvieran para luego quedar a la altura de saki, la oroku se siente amenazada pero su padre asiente para que ambos sujetarán su mano "ahora que estamos, cof, los tres juntos, cof, cof... es momento de que... te diga un secreto"

"no hables por favor, pronto estarás bien"

"esta vez no cariño... ya no" karai sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas "karai... el hombre que esta a tu lado, el mismo... al que trataste de matar... el hombre al que tanto odió le guardas... el hombre al cual le he echado... la culpa de la muerte de tang shen cof, cof, cof... en realidad... tu padre" si el saber que destructor estaba muriendo le estaba afectando mucho, esto la remató. Splinter quedó sorprendido ante la acción de su ex-compañero pues nunca pensó que haría eso.

"¿que dices?"

"lo que escuchaste... el es tu verdadero padre"

Ella vio a la rata que miraba con sorpresa todo lo que pasaba "no... no, no, no ¡no, no! ¡Eso no es cierto!"

"cuando sucedió lo de tang shen... yo te encontré lejos de la casa... te rescate y por quince años te hice creer que él... era el culpable de tu madre... cuando en realidad yo provoque todo"

"¿por que ahora destructor?" le preguntó el de rojo "¿por que le cuenta la verdad ahora cuando pudo hacerlo antes de todo esto?"

"el odio me cegó... por muchos años... pero al luchar contra tu amigo... ese sentimiento fue desvaneciéndose... haciéndome ver lo que hice"

"de nada" le dijo miles

"yoshi, perdóname... perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir... todo este tiempo... por hacerte creer... que ella había muerto"

"de hecho, de no ser por ti, mi hija no estaría aquí con nosotros, y solo por eso te estare eternamente agradecido"

"gracias amigo" mandó su mirada al resto "cuidenla por favor"

"... hai" respondieron ellos

"te pareces tanto a ella... espero que algún día... me perdones... por que a pesar de todo... te quiero como si fueras mi hija" le seca una lágrima con su pulgar mientras ella no lo mira "adiós..." cerro los ojos y dejo salir un ultimo suspiro para después dejar el mundo de los vivos, karai al ver que oroku saki había fallecido lloró a mares mas por la confusión que por él ¿entonces todo en lo que creyó fue una mentira? ¿toda su vida se ha basad en una mentira? En eso sintió que alguien le toca el hombro siendo leonardo el que trata de apoyarla.

A pesar de estar débil, miles alzó el brazo en dirección a oroku saki y teniendo el índice y el pulgar formando una cruz hizo un movimiento lento de arriba a abajo y luego de izquierda a la derecha diciendo estas palabras:

"Deus misericordiam et dilectionis affectum, Praeposteris enim utimur consiliis in tua forent absumerent manus ad Oroku saki. Dicendum quod non posuisti eis per multitudinem miserationum tuarum actionum; et quod ab omnibus curis, aeternam donare propitiatur omnibus iniquitatibus tuis et coronat. Eius vita terrestri finita; nunc nolite recipere eum in paradiso, illic erit amplius neque luctus, neque dolor erit ultra vox fletus, sed cum pace et laetitia Jesus Christus Filius tuus, et Spiritus Sanctus aeternus. Amen"

(Dios de misericordia y de amor, ponemos en tus manos amorosas a oroku saki. En esta vida les demostraste tu gran amor a pesar de sus acciones; y ahora que ya está libre de toda preocupación, perdona todos sus pecados y concédele la felicidad y la paz eterna. Su vida terrena ha terminado ya; recíbelo ahora en el paraíso, en donde ya no habrá dolores, ni lágrimas ni penas, sino únicamente paz y alegría con Jesús, tu Hijo, y con el Espíritu Santo para Siempre.  
Amén)

Segundos después de decir aquella oración terminó desvaneciéndose, escuchando los gritos de sus amigos diciendo su nombre cada vez mas lejos, hasta que todo fue silencio.


	14. Chapter 14

"despierta" escucho un murmullo al cual no supo de su procedencia "despierta"

"mmmm ¿que...?" fue lo que dijo miles al empezar a volver en si "¿por que tengo un detector de latidos conectado a mi?... bueno, será mejor desconectarlo" una vez apagada la máquina decidió salir de su habitación pero luego sintió una brisa fría en sus piernas, volteó abajo solo para darse cuenta que... no tenía pantalones "que bien que me di cuenta, pero yo no recuerdo habermelos quitado. Luego veré quien hizo eso" una vez que se vistió salio de la habitación tambaleándose un poco pues su despertar fue por así decirlo abrupto.

Cuando llegó a la sala vio a raphael golpeando su saco de boxeo y a leo viendo heroes espaciales como diario, mas ninguno de los dos se percato de su presencia " _creo que no hace falta preguntar donde esta donnie, pero ¿que paso con miguel angel?_ " teniendo 'el estomago vacío' fue directo a la cocina donde encontró al menor bailando con los ojos cerrados, escuchando musica de un mp3 y preparando otra de sus pizzas " _mejor ni le pregunto que ingredientes usó esta vez_ " luego de abrir el refrigerador y agradecer a splinter por que hubiera jamón, pan y crema para preparar un sándwich, salio de la cocina de forma tranquila disfrutando del sabor de su alimento pasando de nuevo por donde están sus amigos. Terminando de comer se preguntó si llamarles la atención o no " _... Bueno ya que_ " "oigan" los chicos voltearon a la dirección de esa voz "no les caería mal salir de la rutina de la pizza ¿saben?" Los dos se le quedan mirando un rato totalmente paralizados por la impresión para luego ir corriendo hacia él pero miles los detuvo "ni se les ocurra abrazarme chicos"

"miles, wow esto es increíble, es decir ¡estas vivo!" comentó leonardo emocionado

"hace falta mas que un destructor con habilidades poderosas para derrotarme"

"es bueno que estes con nosotros de nuevo amigo" comentó el ninja de banda roja

"lo mismo digo rapha, ahora antes que nada, mikey está haciendo pizza" los dos mutantes se horrorizaron ante eso

"hay no, la ultima vez fue de pollo con mermelada de fresa y calabaza"

"no me lo recuerdes rapha" decía leo tocándose el estómago

"en ese caso vayan pensando en como evitar morir por intoxicación" les comentó miles, en eso mikey salio de la cocina con la pizza de fresas con crema, chile y plátano en una mano mientras bailaba... al menos hasta que su amigo le quitó los audífonos

"¡rapha, estaba escucha...!" no logró completar la frase al estar sorprendido

"¿de cuando acá me confundes con raphael?" preguntó él cruzado de brazos

"DESPERTASTE" mikey trató de abrazarlo mas dos cadenas por parte del mexicano lo sujetaron de la cintura y lo mantuvieron lejos de él

"te hubiera dicho que no me gustan los abrazos, pero como se que no me escucharías"

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y en cuanto salieron donatello y april vieron a su amigo extranjero evitando que el menor lo abrazara y a rapha dándole un zape como diario

"miles, despertaste" decía la pelirroja

"y pareces controlar mucho mejor tus habilidades" complementó su novio

"si, así parece. Por cierto ¿donde esta yoshi? Creí que el estaría aquí" viendo que mikey ya no lo iba a abrazar, lo soltó y ocultó las cadenas

"está en el dojo meditando, aunque ya no debe tardar en salir" le comentó el de azul y como si lo hubieran invocado salio de dicho lugar

"¿alguien me habló?" preguntó splinter para despues ver al mexicano "miles"

"un gusto volver a verlo yoshi"

"lo mismo digo" splinter llega a percatarse de un cambio en él "noto en ti algo... diferente, como si tu espíritu ya no fuera el mismo"

"oh... wow emmm... ¿enserio?"

"si, tu aura ya no es la misma desde tu pelea con destructor ¿algo que quieras decir?"

"emmmm no creo que sea un buen momento yoshi" no planeaba decirle los efectos que sufrió tras haber regresado de la muerte, no al menos hasta que todos estuviesen en la sala para explicarles el por que controla esas habilidades

"splinter no se lo diga" susurró su hijo de azul

"¿decirme que?" Las tortugas se observaron entre si dudando si mencionarle o no un cambio que el no tuvo en cuenta "chicos ¿que sucede?" no recibió respuesta "¿que esta pasando? Vamos, no creo que haya pasado muchas cosas en dos o tres días" otra vez no recibió respuesta "fueron dos o tres días los que estuve inconsciente ¿cierto?"

"miles... estuviste en coma un mes y medio" respondió el genio

"¿que?"

"después de que derrotaras a destructor, terminaste desmayandonte y simplemente no despertabas, tuvimos que acondicionar tu habitación con equipo médico para monitorearte"

"por esa razón es que me encontraba conectado a esa cosa"

"por un momento pensamos que no volverías"

"gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero incluso un mes y medio sigue siendo un tiempo tolerable, si fuera un año otra cosa sería" justo al terminar de decir eso, un pequeño espejo que tenia april apareciera frente a el. Al principio no entendió el propósito de aquella acción pues no le importaba mucho como estuviera su rostro pero al verse mejor se percató de algo. Si era el, pero con apariencia de 19... Eso y que su ojo derecho parecía al de cierto personaje de anime por la cicatriz (cof cof kakashi cof) "¿que fue lo que me paso?"

"aun no he averiguado el por que de tu rejuvenecimiento, pero creo que tu entidad tiene algo que ver con ello"

"que tal si su cuerpo solo se adaptó a los cambios" comento el menor, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa ¿desde cuando usaba el cerebro? Por que considerando el estatus anormal del mexicano, suena algo lógico

Antes de que dijeran algo, una persona salio del dojo donde apareció splinter, vistiendo con una blusa negra y unos jeans azules karai hizo acto de presencia en la sala, sorprendiendo a miles

"karai"

"hola miles" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"vaya, bueno esto no me lo esperaba"

"tranquilo, no pienso hacerte daño"

"no es por ofenderte, pero aunque quisieras no lograrías matarme, antes de siquiera conocerlos a ustedes" señaló a las tortugas "tres pandilleros quisieron asesinarme, solo puedo decirles que no lo lograron"

"menos mal y no diste detalles"

Una vez que todos se reunieron, leo se encargó de ponerle al tanto del tiempo en que el mexicano permaneció inconsciente. Resulta que a raíz de la muerte de destructor, el clan del pié no pudo sostenerse debido a los constantes conflictos entre xever y bradford, quienes asumieron el mando del clan a pesar de que solo debería haber un lider, de cualquier forma las cosas no le salieron como lo esperaban y el clan termino disolviendose, gran parte de los soldados fueron arrestados al poco tiempo por trafico de armas mientras que los otros dejaron de lado su vida como ninjas para ser solo ciudadanos de nueva york, de los unicos que no se sabe nada y que al parecer la tierra se los comió, son de los dos últimos lideres del clan.

Por otro lado, los krangs no dieron señales de vida desde hace tres semanas lo cual los ha mantenido en alerta constante, sabiendo como son ellos dudan que se hayan rendido tan fácilmente.

Lo único que no mencionaron fue del estatus de los dragones púrpura ya que ni hacia falta mencionarcelo, ni los conoció y siguen siendo un montón de perdedores sin remedio.

El factor sorpresa fue cuando el lider de las tortugas le anunció acerca de su noviazgo con karai pues siendo hermana de sangre o no, para el esto era una relación incestuosa

"solo voy a hacrles una pregunta y quiero que sean sinceros conmigo" la seriedad con la que dijo estas palabras provocó que todos tuvieran escalofríos sobretodo ellos dos "¿son felices?"

"eemmmm si, si los somos" respondieron los dos nerviosos pero sin mentir

"entonces pueden estar juntos"

Antes de continuar con la platica, una persona que no conocía miles, entró por la parte de las vías "oigan chicos ¿adivinen quien logró llevar al equipo de hockey a la victoria una vez mas" el chico vio al extraño que platicaba con sus amigos y les preguntó "¿quien es ese?"

"¿conocen al mocoso?" les preguntó miles

"ah no te preocupes. Es casey jones, recibe tutoria por parte de april ya que es un burro"

"mira quien lo dice, el que me hizo reprobar algebra la vez que april estaba ocupada" contestó el jugador

"¡como diablos quieres que sepa si se trata de calcular con letras! ¡CON LETRAS!"

"¿son amigos?" le preguntó miles a leonardo

"así es"

Después de ese momento, le tocó a miles responder algunas incógnitas, como por ejemplo ¿por que desobedecio a splinter cuando le dijo que no fuera a la sede? ¿como supo donde era? y la mas importante ¿como es que logró sobrevivir a un misil que le dio de llenó y que se supone deberia haberlo hecho picadillo? (imaginen esto último con el ascento de Marco Corleone). Él les explicó que debido al cariño que le tomó a todos, no los podía dejar solos contra oroku saki y menos sabiendo lo que hizo para derrotarlos aunque eso lo supo al ultimo. Para la siguiente pregunta no le quedó de otra mas que echar de cabeza a raphael pues él fue quien le sugirió tal cosa. Y en la última ya era lo bueno, resulta que después de recibir aquel proyectil, lo que sea que estuviese dentro suyo, lo expulsó de su cuerpo en un momento de debilidad, algo que impactó a todos pues daba a entender que murió y volvió a la vida. Su hermano mayor le dijo que su cuerpo ya había sido ocupado por el demonio y que la única manera de regresar era fusionandose espiritualmente con él (mas o menos como Nil con Piccolo) con la conciencia de que al hacer esto había cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que él controlara el cuerpo y otro cincuenta por ciento en el que la bestia lo dominara, por suerte su mente fue más fuerte y se quedó con el control total no solo de su cuerpo, si no de sus nuevas habilidades infernales.

"por eso usted me veía diferente. En teoría,se puede decir que ahora soy mitad demonio"

"con razón tu ojo derecho sigue así" señalo el de rojo al ojo que aun permanecía rasgado y de color rojo-anaranjado.

"ni me lo recuerdes, ahora tendré que usar lentes oscuros el resto de mi vida

"entonces ¿eso significa...?"

"si donatello, ya nada me controla ni me hace a ejecutar asesinatos en contra de mi voluntad"

Los chicos se llenaron de felicidad ante esas noticias. Ignorando lo del ojo, ahora podia vivir como una persona normal, ya no se preocuparía por no lastimar a nadie, ya no sufriria más

Ya no mas.


	15. Chapter 15

La semana pasó cual tortuga normal en la luna ya que lo único interesante que pasó fue un robo por parte de los dragones, miles solo tuvo que hacerles calzón chino suspendiendolos en el aire con sus cadenas para luego preguntarse ¿enserio acabo de usar mis poderes en estos payasos?

Del resto de la semana fue una rutina la cual era levantarse, desyunar, entrenar con sus amigos, hacer un jobbie de ellos, salir al patrullaje y dormir para repetir lo mismo al día siguiente, lo curioso es que solo pasó ese lapso de tiempo y ya se quejaba del aburrimiento.

Aun así no fue tiempo perdido ya que fue conociendo más a la hija de splinter y al aspirante a jugador de hockey, prácticamente tuvo que distraerse con cualquier cosa medio segundo después de que casey le confesó que le temía a las ratas para no partirse de la risa, por que casualmente splinter era una rata.

Pero fue en el transcurso de esa semana en donde se percató de algo, una consecuencia de haberse fusionado con ese monstruo que no tomó en cuenta, algo que lo hacia sentirse terrible mas no lo expresaba, algo que lo obligó a tomar una decisión.

Eran las once de la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York y todos en la guarida dormían plácidamente pues a falta de criminales que atrapar decidieron no ir al patrullaje. En esos momentos miles se levantó de su cama, se vistió con un suéter negro con capucha, camisa gris, pantalones también grises y sus botas, tomo su mochila, salio del cuarto y al llegar a la sala le dio un último vistazo a la guarida para después salir de ahí.

Se encontraba caminando en el tejado de un edificio a dos cuadras de la entrada a las alcantarillas cuando detuvo su andar

"sabia que me seguiría yoshi, aunque tenía la esperanza de no despertarlo" dijo el ahora mitad demonio sin voltear atrás, efectivamente splinter se encontraba atrás suyo con sus manos en la espalda

"no te preocupes, suelo estar despierto a estas horas" respondió la rata con tranquilidad "¿puedo saber por que te vas de la guarida?"

"yoshi, cuando me fusione con ese demonio no solo obtuve sus poderes y el control total de mi mismo, también obtuve sus recuerdos de cuando él me controlaba, todos los momentos en los que usó mi cuerpo para ejecutar asesinatos de formas que ni yo sabía que se podía, me asqueo lo que vi"

"miles, tu sabes que no eres..." pero fue interrumpido por el mexicano quien dio la vuelta para encararlo

"no yoshi, ahora si soy responsable de aquellos asesinatos, no hace falta decirte de nuevo la razón del por que"

"... Entonces no te quedaras ¿verdad?"

"no, lo que tuve que hacer aquí ya lo hice, ahora debo redimirme de mis actos en contra de la humanidad y solo podre hacerlo haya afuera"

"en ese caso, fue un gusto el haberte conocido, y espero que a partir de ahora tu vida cambie para bien" le extendió la mano en señal de despedida y miles correspondió a la acción, aunque luego sintió varios brazos aprisionandolo por atras

"tenias que avisarle a todos ¿cierto?" preguntó con ironía y una ceja levantada pues fue víctima de un abrazo grupal por la mayoría del clan hamato a excepción de casey (no estaba), raphael y splinter, quien solo sonrió divertido

"y ni se te ocurra decir que no te agradan los abrazos, por que eso no te funcionara, ademas de que me la debes por echarme de cabeza" comento divertido raphael

Después de unos rato de estar así (y una amenaza por parte de miles para que lo dejaran en paz) llegó el momento de que el mexicano partiera

"y ¿cual va ser tu primer destino miles?" preguntó leo

"La verdad no lo se, hay tantos lugares que ver, supongo que solo me guiare por donde mi instinto me diga... Aunque antes de irme, debo visitar un ultimo lugar de la gran manzana" esto lo dijo al ver un anuncio de un concierto donde la cantante era alguien especial para él

"bueno, hasta pronto amigo" se despidió raphael

"hasta pronto... y antes de que se me olvide, felicidades a ustedes dos, ya les tocaba tener pareja" le dijo miles a donatello y leonardo, para luego saltar al otro tejado y partir corriendo de ahí. Todos ellos le dijeron adiós mientras observaban como se alejaba, luego de eso volvieron a las alcantarillas menos splinter

" _yo creí que miles era el causante de esa sensación que he tenido desde antes que llegara, sin embargo tal parece que no fue así. Pero entonces si no era él ¿entonces que significará este presentimiento?_ "

* * *

"¡rápido, rápido! ¡mushsashas densen prisa que a ustedes les toca! ¡cambien el color de la luz a verde-azul pero ya! ¡tu, si tu llevales estas notas a los músicos! ¡y que alguien me traiga mi agua mineral!" era todo lo que decía el encargado el concierto que se llevaria a cabo en el metlife stadium y por su expresión en el rostro uno creía que estaba mas preocupado por eso que por el fin del mundo

"disculpe" le llamó la atención alguien

"ash ¿que quieres?"

"puede decirme donde se encuentra paola"

"mira guapetón, en este momento esta muy ocupada cantando para no se cuanto fan, así que a menos que seas v.i... i... i... hay por dios" termina diciendo sorprendido al ver a la persona pues lo llegó a ver en una foto de su amiga, pero era de cuando ella curso la secundaria

"¿sucede algo?"

"nada, nada, deja te llevo con ella" " _OMG es él ¡es ta vivo!... Y no esta tan mal. Vaya la sorpresa que se llevará mi amigocha_ " Caminaron de manera apresurada por los pasillos, llegando a chocar con uno que otro asistente o trabajador de ahí, hasta que por fin llegaron al escenario "muy bien amigo, con esto prácticamente me estoy poniendo la soga al cuello, pero con tal de que te vea valdrá la pena, ahora shu, shu, ve rápido"

"ok, ok, ya voy" " _creo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme_ " sin mas que hacer, caminó lentamente hacia ella quien bailaba y cantaba sin percatarse de su presencia

(tema de fondo: Believe de Skillet)

Tan concentrada estaba en la canción que terminó chocando con alguien (sin caer) "auch, lo siento"

"no te preocupes paola, después de todo, somos amigos"

"perdóneme pero, yo a usted no lo conozco"

"el que tiene que disculparse soy yo, por irme por cinco años"

"de que habla" a partir de ahí se le olvidó que el público escuchaba todo

(0:34) el extraño retira la capucha de su cabeza y le enseña a la cantante su identidad

"miles" fue lo único que dijo por la impresión

"hola paola" respondio el melancólico

"¿eres tu? ¿de verdad eres tu?"

"si, soy yo"

en eso ella empieza a golpearlo en el pecho, llorando y gritándole de cosas y diciendo que la a torturado a ella, a su familia y amigos desde que se fue, pero fue tranquilizandose al ser abrazada por su amigo

(1:18)

"miles no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte, lo feliz que haras a tu familia cuando sepan que estas bien"

"no pao no, espera"

"¿que sucede?"

"no puedo regresar a México, no aun"

"pero tu familia..."

"lo que puedes hacer, es entregarles esto" le da un rosario con una cruz de metal "y ten, esta cruz me ha protegido en todo este tiempo que estuve fuera, te lo regalo" le coloca un collar con una cruz de madera

"miles ¿que significa esto?" pregunta entrecortada para luego recibir un besó en la frente

"adiós amiga"

Todas las luces del lugar se apagaron y a los tres segundos volvieron a encenderse, pero su amigo no se encontraba

"miles ¡miles!" desesperada salio del escenario y buscó por todos lados a su amigo, pero por mas que corrió y gritó su nombre no volvió a aparecer

(2:31) esperanzada de alcanzarlo salió del estadio volteando a todos lados, mas no logró su cometido, en vez de seguir corriendo alzó el rosario, lo encerró en su puño y lo puso contra su pecho

"miles"

(2:44) miles la miraba desde el techo de un edificio con el atuendo con el que peleó con destructor, para luego marcharse, tras un rato saltando tejados ve a un ladrón conduciendo una moto Harley Davidson siendo perseguido por la policía , sin pensarselo salta y le da una patada en la cara y lo tumba del vehículo llegando él a tomar el control aun en movimiento tan solo para irse por el puente he irse de nueva york (fin de canción)

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, en Penn Station. Un hombre vestido con unos tejanos o jeans grises , unos zapatos negros , campera de cuero negra con un dibujo tribal rojo en la espalda y debajo de esta una sudadera gris con capucha y también debajo de esta una remera blanca iba corriendo de un grupo de militares quienes lo perseguian por haber robado información confidencial y un recipiente con un virus experimental (casualmente el mismo que destructor usó). Estaba a nada de llegar cuando una docena de uniformados aparecieron en frente y le dispararon, matándolo al instante pero provocando que dicho recipiente se rompiera he infectara el cuerpo

* * *

Meses después, Seattle Washington

"¡déja a mi hermano en paz perra!" grito un joven de aspecto de pandillero a una mujer que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. En eso una gran roca del tamaño de una casa cae sobre su hermano

"¡Oh dios mio!"

"¡Reggie!" a duras penas logró tomar de la mano a su hermano antes que cayera "¡vamos!" gritó pra que subiera, pero rápidamente era cubierto con hormigón "¡Reggie!"

"mierda" dijo el policía al ser cubierto de un brazo "delsin, delsin debes soltarme"

"oh no, puedo hacerlo reggie, puedo hacerlo"

"oye, no puedo dejar que esto te afecte a ti también" estaba decidido, no permitiria que su hermano menor cayera con él al vacío "sabes, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Siempre lo estuve" el hormigón había llegado al cuello y no le faltaba nada para cubrir su cabeza

"no, Reggie no"

"te quiero hermano" y se suelta de delsin

"NOOOOOOO..." gritó delsin al ver como su hermano mayor cayó al océano, pero cuando dejo de ver a su hermano, antes de que Reggie siquiera tocara el agua, un par de cadenas envolvieron el capullo de hormigón para llevarlo a tierra firme transformar dicho material en cenizas, liberandolo de esa prisión

"¿que? ¿no estoy muerto?"

"no, pero si no nos vamos de aquí lo vamos a estar" le dijo un encapuchado "conozco un atajo, nos sacara mas rápido de esta base del D.U.P. No te preocupes por tu hermano, el estará bien"

"espera, espera ¿como es que conoces a mi hermano?"

"se investigar reggie"

"¿como me conoces? ¿quien eres?"

"si con eso hago que te muevas" volteo a ver al policía "llámame cloud"

Fin

* * *

Bien, ya sabemos lo que paso con Miles. Pero ¿que pasó en Nueva York?


	16. Chapter 16

Ultima escena del capitulo anterior (página de youtube mas esto: watch?v=tCEsGclSJHM)

Referencia al capítulo 9 de Atrapados en otro mundo: Un nuevo Desafio de FernandaWarriorPrincess

* * *

Miles PVO:

Había pasado tres semanas desde que deje nueva york, y a pesar de seguir siendo perseguido por la policía por mis actos en el pasado, ahora me siento libre, sin tener que preocuparme por lo que le haga a la gente, y es una sensación que no quiero dejar de sentir.

Cuando partí de nueva york me asegure de dejarles a alguien para que los cuide, resulta que también puedo invocar a uno que otro ángel maldito o demonio de baja categoría, bueno un soldado. El caso es que deje a esa criatura a que cuidara la ciudad y apoyara a las tortugas, pero días después deje de sentir la conexión con ese ser y ahora recibo de vez en cuando imágenes de laboratorios, enfermos y no se que mas. Luego volveré a la ciudad a ver que pasó.

En estos momentos me encuentro caminando pacíficamente por las calles de un pequeño pueblo llamado Jasper. A diferencia de la gran manzana, este lugar es tranquila y silencioso, algo que me agrada mucho " _qué bueno que rente un departamento aquí_ "

Bueno, estaba tan tranquilo disfrutando de eso que cerré los ojos y no me fije por donde iba, porque de repente escuche un grito que iba a mi

"CUIDADO" en ese momento sentí tanto mi brazo izquierdo como ese lado de la cadera y el resto de mi espalda adoloridas debido al choque que me tumbó al asfalto, una cosa es ser inmortal de cierta forma y otra cosa es no sentir dolor, imagínense lo que tuve que soportar para no llorar cuando salí del coma.

"¿anotaron las placas?" fue lo que dije al estar aturdido por el golpe

"ahora si me di en la choya" respondió al parecer LA responsable del incidente... Aunque yo también tengo la culpa por no fijarme "¿te encuentras bien?"

"si no te preocupes, he recibido peores ataques" creo que no es necesario recordarles lo que cierto oriental me hizo con sus garras. Me levanto y trato de ayudar a levantar a la persona "¿tu estas bien?" cuando volteo, veo que es una chica de de unos 17 años, cabello rizado negro, ojos negros y piel canela.

"si, tu tranquilo"

"siento mucho lo que pasó, no debí estar distraído al momento de cruzar la calle"

"no, yo debo pedirte perdón por arrollarte con mi puesto"

"¿puesto?" y ahí es donde me doy cuenta que me derribaron con una bicicleta adaptada para llevar... ¿helados? Me lleva, me mantengo poco tiempo fuera de la acción y ya cualquier cosa me derriba, menos mal que no se me cayeron los lentes que si no ya la hubiera espantado

"si... Oye, que tal si para compensar lo sucedido te doy un helado, yo invito"

"no es necesario señorita"

"a ver ¿como que señorita? Ni que fuera de la alta, me llamo Maria de la Vega, pero solo dime María. Además si no aceptas me voy a enojar"

Iba a seguir insistiendo que la culpa la tenia yo (por que de hecho si fue mía) pero ver el puchero que hizo al decir que se iba a enojar conmigo me provocó gracia, además se veía curiosa así y que por algún motivo no pude negarme (por que antes he llegado a recibir ese tipo de caras de incluso niños en la calle y nunca cedí... Que raro)

"jejeje ok, ok, aceptó tu propuesta"

"muy bien ¿de que sabor? Hay limón, vainilla y chocolate"

"bueno, me gusta mucho la vainilla"

Y segundos después ya tenía mi cono en la mano, vaya que si fue rápida "eeehh maria"

"si, dime"

"¿tu vienes de México?"

"emmmm si, soy del estado de morelos"

"¿enserio? Yo soy de jalisco"

"¡¿enserio?! Entonces somos vecinos"

"... De hecho, creo dos o tres estados nos separan"

"Awwww"

"y dime maria" le doy una probada a la nieve antes de continuar... Vaya que si esta buena la nieve "¿que hace una paisana como tu en estados unidos?"

"pues... A mi hermano le dieron trabajo aquí así que... me vine a vivir con el y... y aquí estoy" noté como el nerviosismo aumento en ella al tratar de responderme, tal vez ella esta por su cuenta como yo cuando vine aquí hace años. Será mejor que no le haga decir mas de la cuenta

"ah que bien, y volviendo al tema de la nieve ¿tu la preparas?"

"si, aunque es difícil el de limón"

"ya me lo imagino como te la debes pasar haciendolo" de hecho quise hacer uno una vez... pero a media preparación se me hecho a perder, termine enfermo del estomago por dos días por andar de necio a que lo hice bien (tenia nueve años, no me juzguen)

"si, bueno tengo que continuar mi ruta, a esta hora es cuando hay mas clientes"

"pues si tus clientes son niños, creo que hay un grupo a unas cuadras al frente" menos mal que siempre tuve 'visión de halcón' para distinguir cosas mejor que los demás, le acabo de aumentar la venta. Ella pone una mano en su frente a modo de sombrilla y ve que exactamente había un grupo de chamacos algo retirados de su posición

"tienes razón, en ese caso deja voy con ellos"

"jeje de acuerdo, que te vaya bien con la venta maria" le digo a modo de despedida para luego empesar mi andar, pero luego ella me habla

"¡oye, aun no se tu nombre!"

Me lo pienso un par de segundos antes de responder a su interrogante "... Miles Hernandez, pero puedes decirme solo miles"

"que nombre tan curioso, nos vemos miles" me despido de ella con la mano y la veo irse. No se por que, pero en eso siento como si me moviera en su dirección y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no me vea, solo me quedo unos segundos para escucharla ofrecerle helados a los niños y que uno de ellos le diga señora, es ahí donde me voy para que no me vea reír ni que sepa que la seguí

Este día fue bueno a pesar del golpazo que me dio maría, pero a final de cuentas bueno pues conocí a alguien que es de origen 100% mexicana, amable, juguetona y graciosa. Si todo en este pueblo es igual de bueno que este día, entonces me quedare aquí a vivir lo que me quede de tiempo existencial

¿que malo podría pasar?

... Hay no, dije la palabra prohibida

Fin PVO

* * *

Sucesos en nueva york (página de youtube mas esto: watch?v=y-UmGlp-Tr4)


End file.
